Breaking the Undesirable Cycle
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: Karin, after almost a year of not seeing Toshiro, finally saw him when she was on her way to her first day of high school. She was always curious as to why Toshiro suddenly stop visiting her home. When befriending Toshiro, she is given the chance to know about Toshiro's past including why he stop coming over. Genre: Romance, Comedy, Slice of Life, Drama.ToshiroxKarin/ToshiroxYuzu
1. Wanting to be your Friend

**This would be my first attempt in writing a ToshiroXKarin fanfic with possibly a ToshiroXYuzu along with it. Hopefully will be amusing to you all. Enjoy!**

**Genre: Romance, Slice of Life, Comedy, Drama,**

"Karin-chan! We're going to be late." Yuzu said as she begins to head to the door. "Mhu... you haven't finish you breakfast it..." Yuzu states as she stop to look at her twin.

"Just go ahead of me. I'll catch up. I promise." Karin said as she took a bite out of her toasted bread. "Mhu... you better be there when I get to the front entrance." Yuzu said as she puts on her shoes and begin to open the door. "Hai hai..." Karin said nonchalantly.

Hearing the door close, Karin give out a deep sigh. _So today is the day huh? My first day of high school... _

_ I wonder if I get to see him..._

Finish with her breakfast, Karin put her plate away and quickly take her departure. Closing the front door, Karin looks at the road ahead. _I doubt it..._

Before arriving to school, she must first cross a street known to be very busy. Although she was suppose to check to see if she can cross, being occupy with memories of a certain someone with white hair and turquoise eyes tends to make a person forget. Taking her first step on the road, she is suddenly pull back by a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?" Karin said as a car quickly pass by in front of her, almost touching her as she felt the gust of wind that follow.

"Hey idiot, the sign say not to cross." A voice said behind her.

Quickly, recovering from the event, Karin shouts back, "Thanks for the save Jerkface!" Turning around to see her savior, her eyes widen in realizing who the jerk-face turn out to be.

"Toshiro..." Karin whispers. Toshiro at first didn't seem to recognize her. Probably due to the facts her hair is now in a ponytail [due to it newly acquire length], her body is more develop, and lastly due to her height, that now seems to match his.

"Oh Kurosaki, I almost didn't recognize you." Toshiro said as he displays a slightly surprised face.

"Geez Toshiro, call me Karin, not Kurosaki. I thought we went over this a while back." Karin said in annoyance.

"We did but I never said I would." Toshiro said smoothly as he begins to walk.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Karin yells, feeling her annoyance transforming into anger.

"To school. I suggest you walk before the sign changes." Toshiro said as he made it pass half way of the crossway.

Taking his advice, Karin catch up to him and slow down to his pace. "Hey Toshiro, there something I been meaning to ask you..."

"What is it Kurosaki?" Karin ignoring that last part continue the conversation. "Why haven't you been coming over. It been like forever since I last saw you..."

"I been extremely busy." Toshiro said, not looking at Karin. Karin, not convinced, continue with the questions. "Are you and Ichi-nii still friends?"

This time, Toshiro look at Karin for a moment before replying. "Why would you ask that?"

Seeing how Karin must provide an explanation for that question, gives in. "He not once mention you at all after you stop coming over. I wonder if you guys had a fight or something..." Karin said as she looks away.

Toshiro looks at her face and sigh. "Don't worry Kurosaki, your brother and I did not had a fight and we are very much friends."

"Then why?" Karin ask again. "I don't wish to share such information about myself."

Before Karin could retort back, Yuzu's voice suddenly makes their way to her ears.

"Karin!" Yuzu said she waves her hand, running toward her. "Oh Toshiro..." Yuzu said in surprise. "Good morning Yuzu" Toshiro said as he continues to walk. "Oh good morning to you too Toshiro." Yuzu said as she gives off a warm smile.

Karin for some reasons felt left out. _Why the hell Toshiro calls Yuzu by her first name while for me my last name. Could it be..._

**Ding dong**

"Ah! The warning bell, we better hurry!" Yuzu said as she grabs Karin's hand and run. "It was nice to see you again Toshiro!" Yuzu said. Toshiro looks at the twin before heading to his first class.

* * *

After the entrance ceremony, the girls decides to look around the school to become familiar with it. Starting with the front entrance, they met with one of their brother's friend, Chad.

"Oh, Sado what are you doing here?" Yuzu asks as the girls walks toward the giant. "Oh, Ichigo's little sisters. Class ended early since it the entrance ceremony for the first year. So how is it so far?"

"Boring as hell." Karin replies back with Yuzu smiling sheepishly. "It was alright but right now we are trying to become more familiar with the school."

"I see, unfortunately I have to go to work right away but I'm sure if you guys ask Rukia, she would be more than happy to give you a tour." Chad suggests. "Oh that a great idea, hey Karin lets go find Rukia." Yuzu said excitedly. "Bye Sado, see you later!"

"Later." Karin said. As they left, they went to find Rukia who should be still be in the school. "Hey Yuzu..."

"Hm?" Yuzu said in response. "Why do you address Toshiro by his first name but for Chad, his last name?" Karin asks.

Yuzu stops and turn to her sister. She begins to ponders. "It might be because out of the two, I'm know more about Toshiro than Sado." Yuzu said while smiling.

"What do you mean know more.?" Karin asks. Before Yuzu could go further, they found Rukia having another conversation with another girl.

"Rukia!"

"Oh, Karin and Yuzu! I see you guys are finally starting your first year of school here." Rukia asks. Although Rukia is the older than Ichigo by a few months, she is about the same height as Karin and Yuzu.

"Yes and we are wondering if you could give us a tour of the school..."

"I would love to! Come, I know where to start!" Rukia said as the girls follow their senpai.

"The gym!"

"The girls changing room!"

"This empty classroom that is rarely used!"

"The cafeteria!"

"The rooftop!"

"The soccer field!"

"Now you are talking." Karin said, now getting excited with the tour. "Yep, this school was one of the best in the region, but recently lost it position since we lost our star player."

"Really? Who was that?" Karin asks, interested with the topic. "Our soccer star was Toshiro Hitsugaya but he quit playing a few months ago."

_He did, did he..."_ Karin thought. "Um, why did Toshiro stop playing soccer?" Yuzu asks innocently. "Well I don't know the real reason as to why but I'm sure it is something serious since he was really into the sport." Karin notice the look Rukia had when she said that. _Maybe she does has some ideas as to why..._

"Oh, that's too bad though." Yuzu said with a small frown on her face. Karin looks at her sister. _Something still bugs me._

After the end of the tour, the girls left the school property and begins heading home. "Rukia, are you coming over again?" Yuzu asks. "That's right, me and Ichigo made plans to work on our homework together." Rukia informs the girls happily.

"Y-You mmean as a date?" Yuzu asks, far too excited.

Rukia smiles sheepishly. "Yuzu, I don't think doing homework is consider as a date." Karin flat out said.

"Karin, almost anything a couple does can be taken as a date. You will eventually know when you get yourself a boyfriend." Yuzu said knowingly.

"T-That will be the day." Karin said, not convince that something like that would ever happen to her. "So Karin, I been meaning to ask, isn't there at least a you found interesting today?" Rukia asks. "No... most of them are not worth my time but I haven't really been looking." Karin reply back not really interested in the topic.

"Aw why? A girl around your age should already be looking for someone." Rukia states.

"Well fortunately for me, I'm not like others girls." Karin told her bluntly.

Yuzu seems displease with her sister response until Rukia open her mouth. "Or is it because you already have eyes for someone else?" Rukia suggests which Yuzu at first found unbelievable until she heard Karin dropping her bag.

"Karin?" Yuzu asks. Karin turns around with a streak of red across her face, "WHAT GIVES YOU THE IDEA THAT I ALREADY LIKE SOMEONE! HUH!?"

Both girls form a smile along their faces. "So there is someone..." Rukia states. "I'm so happy to hear that Karin!" Yuzu exclaims.

"I SAID THERE ISN'T ANYONE LIKE THAT!" Karin retorts.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Rukia asks, ignoring what Karin just said. Karin picks up her bag. "I'm telling you, I'm not interested in any one at the moment."

Ending the conversation, the girls make their way inside the Kurosaki's house.

With Yuzu going to the kitchen to begin cooking dinner, Karin lay down on the sofa in the living room. Rukia leaving her bag in the living room, went to assist Yuzu with dinner.

Karin turns her attention to Rukia and her sister Yuzu. _It's already been a few months since Ichigo and Rukia finally told us of their relationship. _

Karin thought as she begins to remember the day Ichigo and Rukia officially declaring themselves of being lovers.

_Big surprise. I mean everyone saw it coming. _

Karin sudden remember something. _Yuzu almost always seem to have a conversation with Toshiro whenever he comes over. Maybe that why they're at first-name basis with each other. _Remembering how Yuzu would go out of her way to talk to Toshiro. _It's no wonder they already call each other by their first names. _

Realizing how disappointed she sounds, Karin stands up and begins to head upstairs, to her room.

"It's not like I'm jealous or anything..."

Changing into something more comfortable, Karin looks herself at the mirror.

_ "Oh Toshiro..." _

_ "Good morning Yuzu" _

_ "Oh good morning to you too Toshiro." _

"I'm not jealous. I mean, the guy acts like he's an old man." Karin said still bother by the closeness between two certain people. Before she could go deeper, the voice of her older brother rang throughout the house.

"I'M HOME! WITH A GUEST!"

"It must be Chad or Renji..." Karin said as she walks out of her room and heads downstairs.

Upon arriving downstairs, her stormy eyes meets with a pair of eyes from the sea.

"Toshiro! What are you doing here?" Karin asks snappishly. "Am I not welcome here?" Toshiro asks.

"No, it just that I did not expect to see you here..." Karin said pathetically. _Darn, I didn't want to make it sound like he isn't welcome here!_

"Toshiro have some business with me." Ichigo said, preventing the conversation from going any further.

"Oh, big brother! And Toshiro!" Yuzu voice rang as she walks out of the kitchen to greet them. "I didn't know you were coming over..." Yuzu begins. "Sorry, it was on short notice." Toshiro said. Yuzu shaking her head. "No, it quite alright. Are you staying for dinner?

"It's more of a hassle to refuse." Toshiro said, almost knowing the type of person Yuzu can be. "The more the merrier." She said as she returns to the kitchen.

"Toshiro, lets go upstair and talk in my room." Ichigo said with Toshiro nodding in agreement. With both boys upstair, Karin begins to think of what she should do right now.

_ Should I help Yuzu and Rukia or wait for them to finish talking. _ Eventually, Karin decided to wait in her room.

After several minutes, Ichigo left his room. Karin hearing her brother's door opening and closing, makes her move. Walking into Ichigo's room, Karin found Toshiro laying on Ichigo's bed, seemingly tire.

Toshiro head jerks at the sound of the door closing. Seeing who it was in front of him, Toshiro lifts himself up from the bed. "Kurosaki, did you need something?"

Karin face turns for the worst. "Again with the Kurosaki crap... Call me KARIN, KA-RIN." Karin stresses her name.

"Kurosaki will do just fine."

"ARRGH!" Karin said in frustration but then before she goes out of control, she takes a deep breathe. "Look, I'm curious as to why you suddenly come over after so long." Karin explains.

"It's a private matter between me and Ichigo." Toshiro said as he return back to his original position in Ichigo's bed.

"That's it?! Come on, throw me a figgin bone here. We know each other for several years but the fact is, I know squat about you."

"What is your favorite color? Band? Subject? Those kinds of things." Toshiro said nothing, as if allowing her to continue with her ranting. "I don't even know your birthday..." Karin said as she close the distance between the two. Toshiro sensing her approaching ever so close opens his eyes.

"December 20th is my birthday." Toshiro said, hoping to prevent Karin from getting close to him.

"You think telling me this now would help cure my curiosity of you? Even if I said I wanted a bone, that won't do. What I want." Karin said as she went on top of Toshiro. Toshiro eyes widens to new heights as he felt Karin's body over his.

"What are you doing?" Toshiro said, trying to sound calm but that too is fading with the increase in the amount of body contact Toshiro is getting from Karin.

"Something I should have done a long time ago..." Karin said as she brought her face closer to him.

Toshiro became paralyzed. Never have he met a girl who would dominate him in such a matter. Not knowing what to do, Toshiro close his eyes and allow what to happen, to happen.

"I WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND TOSHIRO!" Karin said, closing her eyes, waiting for Toshiro to reply. Toshiro after a few seconds of hearing what Karin just said became slightly red.

"Don..."

"Huh?" Karin said as she opens her eyes to look at Toshiro.

"D-Don't be so misleading!" Toshiro yells as the door to Ichigo's room open.

"Karin! And Toshiro!" A voice said causing the two to look at the source of the voice.

"DAD!" "Mr. Kurosaki!" The both of them said as Isshin looks at the position the two of them are in.

"I see you guys are busy for the moment so I'll will return in half a hour or so. Please don't make too much noise...oh Karin..."

"GOOD JOB." "And Toshiro... WELCOME TO THE FAMILY."

Isshin said as he puts a thumbs up to show his approval before closing the door.

"What the hell!" "What the hell!"

Both cry out as the house is full of yelling and explaining. Throughout dinner, Ichigo would give Toshiro several glares. Isshin would address Toshiro as his second son and how he would receive more grandkids thanks to Toshiro. Rukia and Yuzu didn't seem to care much although they did smile and much to Karin dismay, they begins to ask her questions concerning her relationship with Toshiro.

Overall, it was quite a night to remember to those within the house.

After dinner, Toshiro announces of his departure. After excusing himself from everyone, Toshiro begins to head to the door. Karin take the opportunity to walk him out. Ignoring several people comments while walking, Karin approaches Toshiro from behind. Heading out, Karin close the door and walk out with Toshiro.

"Hey...um Toshiro... I'm still waiting for your answer." Karin said while looking down, nervous about how he would answer to her confession to become friends. Although she felt something was not right when she declares her desire to be friends with him, she also felt they should first be friends in order to get to know him.

Toshiro sigh a he stop in front of her. "You know what..." He begins. "You are truly something else but I guess it won't hurt being friends with you, Karin." Toshiro said as he smirks. Karin's face lights up upon hearing him addressing her by her first name.

"What do you mean YOU GUESS!" Karin said as she punch him on the shoulder a bit rough. "I take that back, being your friend does hurt but I can take it." Toshiro said, a slight smile forming along his lips. Liking his answer, Karin smiles along with Toshiro, both enjoying the moment.

"WHAT! NO KISS!" A voice cries out from behind them. Turning around, Karin and Toshiro discover Karin's father and Yuzu hiding from behind the house, apparently listening in to their conversation.

"Sorry Karin and Toshiro..." Yuzu said sheepishly, excusing herself with their dad following suit.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!" Karin exclaims. She wish Toshiro good night and then runs back to deal her sister and most of all her idiot of a father.

Toshiro, seeing this all happening, sigh as he commence walking home. A smile plaster on his face.

_"I WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND TOSHIRO!"_

"You are truly something Karin..."

**And so ends the first of many chapters of Karin and Toshiro but I must warn you... there will be many obstacle to overcome with no clear knowledge of how it will end. Until next time! **


	2. Old Friendships with a Taste of Memories

**Sorry for the late update. I intended to post this chapter the week before but due to the circumstance at the time, I wasn't able to complete it last week. Enjoy!**

_Thursday morning... It been almost a week since Karin and I started to walk together and a week since she confess her feelings for companionship. _

_Still, it was kinda interesting that tuesday morning..._

**Flashback**

Toshiro was walking to school as usual. He always taken the same path since he started high school. Almost never did he walk with someone. It never concern him since he sort of enjoys this peace and the benefits he reaps by taking this path.

_I don't have to see them... at least in the morning._ Toshiro thought as he went to a sudden stop. He remain in that spot, in a crosswalk, waiting for the light to change. He continues to think until he felt an impact of someone foot on his posterior. "GOOD MORNING TOSHIRO!" A voice said behind him as he fell onto the sidewalk. Turning to see the culprit, he sees Karin with a foot still in the air and Yuzu smiling sheepishly. "Good morning Toshiro..." Yuzu said, waving her hand at him, trying to keep it causal after her sister just kick him in his behind.

Getting up, he march up to Karin and whack her on the hand. "Didn't anyone tell you to respect your elders!" Shouting at the girl. Karin falters for a moment but then a tick mark on her forehead appears as her anger suddenly inclines. "OW! DIDN'T ANYONE TOLD YOU, YOU AREN'T ALLOW TO HIT A GIRL!"

"I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD BE THE TYPE OF PERSON WHO WOULD USE SUCH AN EXCUSE!" Both of them continue to argue as Yuzu continues to smile sheepishly at her sister and Toshiro.

As they walk, they simmer down. "Tsk... I should start keeping some medical supplies around me at all time. Who knows what other harm you may cause onto me." Toshiro said, not looking at the girl.

"Well get use to it Toshiro. We will be walking together from this day forth." Karin said before giving off a small smile.

Toshiro eyeing her without turning his head, does the same. Yuzu smile along with them, happy to see that even though through their bickering, they are actually deepening their friendship.

**End of Flashback**

Toshiro begins to head out from his house. No doubt Karin and Yuzu already on their way as well. Waiting for him to continue their journey to school. Toshiro sigh out loud.

_I forgot to buy some bandages. _Just as he predicted, Toshiro during his times with Karin received a few bruised here and there. It surprise him that he does not mind the injuries at all. In fact, if anything, he seems to like his freshly bruise marks on his arms and legs. Call him crazy but for some reason, it as if these marks indicate that he's still alive. Sure, it doesn't make much sense to just anyone but considering the life Toshiro has experience, it make perfect sense.

Walking, he begins to think about his conversation with Ichigo that night he came over.

**Flashback**

Ichigo and Toshiro made their way upstairs where they walk down a corridor to the first room to the right. "Thanks Toshiro for coming today." Ichigo commented as he lead Toshiro inside his room.

"I was planning to come anyway..."

Toshiro gave a quick examination of the room before taking a seat on a side of Ichigo's bed.

Ichigo remain standing but his eyes changed. It as if he been holding it in for a while now. What ever that may be. Starting, Ichigo asked Toshiro something he been wanting to know for a long time.

"So, how did it go? At the meeting." Ichigo continue to look at Toshiro, not even giving himself a chance to blink much less breathe.

"After months of discussions in several meetings, I was able to convinced Byakuya and the other Kuchiki elders to end the engagement between me and Rukia. We are no longer engage." Toshiro said. Ichigo took a deep breathe. Finally, he was able to breathe.

"Toshiro, you don't know how happy that makes me. I'm sure Rukia feels the same way. I can't thank you enough for the time and effort that you-"

"Ichigo..." Toshiro said, cutting off Ichigo attempt of gratitude.

"... You shouldn't be thanking me. I simply did what I deem right."

"Still, if there's anything I could possibility do, please let me know." Ichigo said, smiling and showing a side of himself that Toshiro does not see a lot. He knew Ichigo since middle school and the most part, Ichigo always had a scowl on his face matching his personality. At least, that what Toshiro saw at first but Rukia saw something else. She, who first introduce Toshiro to Ichigo, was able to look pass Ichigo trademark scowl and recognize Ichigo attempts to protect those he loves.

_She was right... _Toshiro thought. Whether or not she was actually trying to look within Ichigo, the fact is that she did saw something and that something lead Rukia to a place unknown to both Toshiro and herself. Both of them were adopted and raised in wealthy families. Not once did they ever experience the type of family that Ichigo had until one day, Ichigo asked her to come over to hang out.

_It was the beginning of the end... _Toshiro thought again but mentally shook it off. Before any other thoughts were to creep in his head, Toshiro reply back to Ichigo offer with:

"Make sure Rukia is happy. That is all." Toshiro said, ending the conversation between the two teens. Ichigo nodded his head, although he thought Toshiro concerns were that of an older brother allowing an outsider to date his sister. In some ways, Ichigo may be right.

In some ways that is. Ichigo excused himself, wanting to tell Rukia right away. She too was waiting for an response and like him bears the burden of waiting and what came from waiting. As Ichigo left, with the sound of the door closing, Toshiro reminiscence several events that took place.

Byukuya approved of their relationship although it required some convincing involving Ichigo picking a fight and barely winning. Even with that said, most of the members of the Kuchiki did not agree and so the engagement between Rukia and Toshiro remain in place. Toshiro could've cut the engagement off but that would cause tension between the two noble families which he does not want nor do.

So he came up with a plan to convince the member of the Kuchiki that marriage between the two is not require for them to reap the benefits that would have come if Toshiro and Rukia were to wed. With support from his Uncle and Aunt, Toshiro was able to provide the Kuchikis resources that would essentially intertwine the two family into becoming business partners with an family-like orientation. With that, the Kuchikis all agree to end the engagement since they got what they wanted from the marriage without having the marriage to occur.

_Everyone got what they wanted... everyone..._ Then Toshiro heard the door closing again , lifted himself up, and the rest is history.

**End of Flashback**

Right on time, Toshiro takes a step to the side, avoiding a kick. He turns and latches onto the kick. "Don't you get tire of doing the same old thing every day, Karin?"

The girl, whose kick would have cause another mark on Toshiro backside, smirk. "I guess..."

"Karin, must you hurt Toshiro again!" Yuzu complains, watching as Toshiro lets go of Karin's foot and Karin placing it down.

"Yuzu, we're simply getting to know each other. Which reminds me, Toshiro, meet us at the rooftop during lunch period." Karin suddenly spouts out.

"What for?" Toshiro asks, curious on the matter. "You will find out when we meet up later. And you better be there or else your body will have a nice chat with this foot." Karin declares, while gesturing her right leg.

"With that kind of logic, I have no chose but to accept." Toshiro said. Yuzu smile slightly at him. "Gomen, if we are causing you any trouble Toshiro."

Toshiro shakes his head. "Not in the sightless." They make their way pass the entrance and stop. "Well, later..." Toshiro said, leaving the two girls, heading toward his first class. Karin looks at his back as he continues to walk.

"See you soon Toshiro!" "Don't forget!"

"Let's go Yuzu before the warning bell rings." Karin suggests.

For the next several hours, Toshiro begins to wonder what would be in store for him during his lunch break. _No... it couldn't be..._

Finally, it time to commence eating but before he could, he must first meet up with the twin or else. Sighing, Toshiro slowly walk pass the cafeteria, to a series of stairway that leads to the roof. When he reach to the door, he pause for a moment before he grabs onto the knob and open the way to the rooftop. Not surprise by who were waiting, he slowly walks toward them.

"You finally made it Toshiro..." Karin said as she looks at him, and look down at his hand. "Is that the only thing you are having?" She asks, eyeing on his bread.

"If you must know, yes." Toshiro declares. "Thought so... well you're in luck Toshiro..." Karin starts out, leaning her body toward him.

"And why's that?" Toshiro said.

"Because starting today, we'll be having lunch together!" Karin exclaims.

"Please take care of us Toshiro." Yuzu said, taking initiative to set up the blanket for them to sit on top of.

Toshiro notice how neither one of them ask him of his opinion on the matter or even if he is okay with it.

_I shouldn't expect any less from a Kurosaki. _Toshiro thought as he take his sit with them on the blanket. Already he is aware that he's caught on the web of the Kurosakis but he doesn't find it unpleasant, but rather the opposite.

Yuzu begins by handing him a plate full of rice, meat and vegetables. Karin begin to talk about how her first school days were boring and that the only excitement she has going is messing with Toshiro. Toshiro reply with a scoff.

During the lunch break, Toshiro had a few fight with Karin when she try to take the last slice of watermelon from him.

Although Karin didn't get the last watermelon, she smiles at Toshiro. "What?" He asks.

"Nothing. I'm just happy to learn that your favorite fruit is watermelon."

Toshiro looks at the girl. Her curiosity for him, he does not understand. Why is she so interested with him. As they clean up, this was on his mind.

Before they went to their separate ways, Karin stop Toshiro. "Wait! There something I want to ask you Toshiro."

Toshiro merely turns his body to look at the girl, waiting for an response. "I want to invite you to my house this friday, after school. Our dad is throwing us a party to celebrate our completion of our first week of high school."

Toshiro after seconds of processing the information more than once, left out a "Huh?"

"Don't 'huh?' me. I said our dad is throwing us a party to celebrate me and Yuzu completing our first week of high school." Karin repeats.

"What kind of parent would throw a party just for that?" Toshiro wonders.

"Our does, so are you coming or what?" Karin cries out.

"Karin, there's a better way of asking someone to a party. Won't you please come Toshiro. It would definitely make me and Karin happy if you were to attend."

Toshiro thought for a moment. _I don't have anything plan after school that day so..._

"Sure, why not." Toshiro simply said.

"Sheesh, for a second there I thought you were going to refuse. You better come." Karin said, pointing at him.

"Yes, I already told you I'm coming." Toshiro said as both girls smile at sighing.

_It's too late, I'm already tangle up and unable to break free from their grasp. _

Yuzu suddenly walks up to Toshiro and whisper something in his ear to which cause his eyes to contract. Turning to Yuzu, he simply smile at her and said, "I'll be fine thanks for worrying."

While this is taking place, Karin herself felt out of place. Although she and Toshiro are finally friends, she almost forgot that her sister, Yuzu, already been friends with Toshiro from the time when Toshiro was in middle school. _At least I think they're friends..._Although Yuzu never really said she is friends with Toshiro, the way she and Toshiro seem to talk in private suggest otherwise.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Karin cries out, not liking the side chat. "Sorry Karin, it's nothing really." Her sister said.

Toshiro looks at the other Kurosaki sister. He looks at her eyes and notice the lonesome look she possesses within her eyes. He know that look every well since he too experience something similar.

"It shouldn't be nothing Karin but someone is coming to the party that if given the choice, I wouldn't want to see." Toshiro said. Yuzu look at Toshiro with a surprise look on her face. "Toshiro?"

_ Oh, so there someone that Toshiro does not want to see... I guess Yuzu knew about this and is telling Toshiro about it._

"Sorry for not knowing..." Karin said, not wanting to meet Toshiro's glaze. Toshiro sigh before letting a smirk resurface onto his face.

"Don't worry about it, if worse come, I have you and Yuzu by my side." Toshiro said. Karin returns her attention to Toshiro.

Yuzu, in support of Toshiro's idea, smile in agreement with the remaining two to follow her example.

* * *

**Friday**

Class has already end with the sound of the bell ringing throughout the whole school. Toshiro looks at his wristwatch before taking his stand to leave.

Upon walking reaching the front entrance of the school, Toshiro felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, "Hey-" He begins, thinking it to be Karin but instead see Ichigo with Rukia by his side.

"Hey Toshiro, where you expecting someone else?" Ichigo asks, noticing the way Toshiro reacted after seeing the two of them.

"It's nothing... is there something you guys need from me?" Toshiro asks. Ichigo pats his back several times. "Oi, don't make us sound like business partners. We're your friends. Besides, we want to take you out." Ichigo confess. Toshiro eye brow rises as his confusion spike. Rukia sensing an explanation is in order, steps in.

"What Ichigo meant to say that we want to take you Toshiro to get something to eat before we head to the party. Don't worry, we already inform Yuzu and Karin about it so they know that you will be a little late."

"Fine..." And the trio left, heading the opposite direction of the Kurosaki's residence.

**At an local diner...**

"Toshiro, I haven't gotten the chance to personally thank you for everything you have done between my and Ichigo and my family. So thank you for everyone. I know that without you, the engagement wouldn't have been off." Rukia expess as she grabs both of his hand in gratitude for all he has done for them.

"You shouldn't be thanking me. I would've done so anyway."Toshiro declares as their meals as arrive.

"So, no more afternoon meetings?" Ichigo asks, looking at Toshiro. "No, at least concerning this matter." Toshiro said.

"Good, so we should be seeing more of you from now on."

"Yes, just like it was before, during our time in middle school." Rukia happily adds.

Toshiro didn't know how to reply to that. He truly believes that things can never be like it was when they were younger, especially when Rukia and Ichigo are dating.

"Well who knows..." Toshiro said, taking a bite of his dish, not wanting to continue the conversation. Rukia and Ichigo look at each other before they too commence eating their meal.

After Ichigo paid for the meal, they walk back to his place. While walking, Toshiro walk slower than the other. Ichigo and Rukia didn't mind as they walk with their arm intertwine with one another. Toshiro eye at the pair.

_Promise me we never wear masks when we are alone..._

_ Toshiro...Please... I see..._

_ Sorry Toshiro, something came up and I can't leave the house..._

_Toshiro... *****_ Toshiro eyes widen... Shaking his head, he speeds up in order to catch up with the couple.

_ There's no turing back. _Toshiro thought as Ichigo's house begins to appear.

_Even if I wanted to..._

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Thanks for reading and hopefully I'm able to upload the next chapter within 2 weeks. **


	3. Screams that Won't Cease

**Chapter 3 of this story. Please enjoy!**

**In the Kurosaki's household...**

"Yuzu! We're running out of food already!" Karin yells as she walks into the kitchen. Yuzu turns around to see her sister holding out several plates with nothing but crumbs of what once was several dishes that Yuzu had prepared for the party. _Maybe it wasn't a good idea inviting so many people, especially those who can really eat like Renji and Yachiru. _Karin thought to herself.

"AH! Karin, I made some more but at this rate, we'll run out of ingredients before Ichigo, Rukia and Toshiro comes back" Yuzu explains, trading her plates with dishes with Karin's empty plates.

"Argh... should I go to the nearest convenient store and buy some more supplies?" Karin asks. Yuzu agreeing with her sister begins to look for a pen and paper to make Karin a list of what she need purchase from the store.

While this is happening, the doorbell suddenly rings as the sound is heard throughout the house.

_Toshiro!_

Thinking right away that it's Toshiro, Karin quickly make her way to the door but as she see the door coming closer with her hand reaching out to grab the knob, someone beat her to it.

_Where did she came from? _

"I'll get it.." The person in front of Karin said as she grabs the knob and turns it to let whoever inside.

_ This girl is so beautiful, like Rukia. _

_ Did Ichigo ever had a friend like this?_

Karin wonders before she sees who was the one ringing the door bell. Seeing Toshiro, Karin is about to greet him when the girl beat her to it, again.

"Ah! Shiro! What are you doing here?" The girl said. Both Toshiro and the girl eyes widening at the presence of each other. "Momo..." Toshiro said, his body frozen before the voice of a couple behind him reminds Toshiro where exactly he is.

Readjusting himself, Toshiro acquire back his composure.

"It's nice to see you again. How's everything?" Toshiro said but Karin saw it, regardless of how much Toshiro tries to hide it. For a moment, she saw sadness and sorrow in his eyes. Something she does not see everyday with the stoic being she calls Toshiro.

_Is she the one? _

_ How does she knows-_ Karin thought before she was interrupted by her sister.

"Ah! You guys are back already?!" Yuzu asks. "Yeah, it was a quick." Ichigo said, looking back to Rukia who in return does the same before reverting his eyes back to Yuzu. "So what's up?" Ichigo asks as he walks in with Rukia by his side. "We were just running out of ingredients, here Karin, why don't you and Toshiro go and buy them?" Yuzu suggests as she gives the list to her sister and practically shoves both Toshiro and Karin out.

Before they were 'involuntary' shove outside, Karin and Toshiro said their farewell:

"W-We'll be off then..." "...We'll be back s-soon."

The door to the house is then close as they begin to walk to the nearest convenient store. Both of them stay in silence during their walk. Not one word was said between the teens as they went in and out of the convenient store. Eventually before they arrives back to Karin's house, Karin abruptly grabs Toshiro's arm and drag him to who knows where. "K-Karin, where are you taking me?" Toshiro said, providing minimum resistance against Karin. Not that he can't but rather he found no reason to.

"A place so we can talk...for a bit." She finally reply as they arrive to a soccer field. Karin looks out on the field, letting the wind blow on her hair before returning her attention to Toshiro. "So Momo was it? I don't remember Ichigo ever having a friend like her. Sure he brings some unexpected girls like Rukia, Orihime and Tatsuki but never have I seen someone like her before. So..." Karin looks down for a second before looking at Toshiro. "...who is she?" Karin starts the conversation. Not wanting to break eye contact with Toshiro.

Toshiro look at Karin for a moment before turning away. Seconds later, Karin hears Toshiro's sigh as he commence telling her a concise story of who this 'Momo' is.

"She's a friend of mine who I grew up and together we were adopted into the same house. Eventually before the start of her first year of high school, she left to live on her own, making a living with her part time job at a shrine. We're practically siblings at best but we don't talk to each other so much no more." Toshiro tells as Karin carefully listen in to his story.

"Why do I feel like you are leaving the most important part of this story?" Karin said as she kicks Toshiro to the floor from behind as she walk pass Toshiro to the center of the field. "Hey!" Toshiro, getting up, runs to her before he felt something pointy touch his nose. Karin body is turn to him as her right hand points at Toshiro.

"Toshiro! Tomorrow, I challenge you to a soccer match! The first to make 3 points will have the other do whatever the winner wants for one day! This is a challenge you can not refuse so tomorrow at noon SHARP!" Karin said before walking away. Toshiro eyes once again widens from her spontaneous action.

"Karin!" Toshiro yells out. Karin turn to look at him. Toshiro smiles to himself, thinking of the perfect answer to give to an impulsive girl like Karin. Taking in a big breathe, he shouts out,

"I WON'T LOSE! ESPECIALLY TO SOMEONE IRRATIONAL AS YOU!"

"So you better be ready to pay the consequences..." Toshiro ends, pointing a finger at Karin this time.

Karin gives off a shock look but then return Toshiro answer with a smirk. "I wouldn't have it any other other way..."

Both of them grinning, understanding the other without using any more words.

Walking back to Karin's house, Toshiro stop in front of her house. "Karin..."

"Hm?" Karin look at her friend. "Thanks." He said before giving off a small genuine smile. Karin, unprepared by his actions that she nearly loss all of her composure. NEARLY that is...

**!Whack!**

"Idiot, what are you trying to do by saying that?!..." Karin said, blushing profoundly while punching him in the process.

Toshiro wince in pain as he holds on to his head. "Why was I not surprise..." Toshiro said. Both of them no aware of the ruckus they are causing until the door opens, revealing Yuzu and Isshin falling down on the floor.

"OW!" "My sweet daughter, it makes my heart be at ease knowing that a flag was just risen." Isshin, Karin's father said as he quickly gets up.

"Huh?" Toshiro said, not understanding what her father is getting at. You could say he's not much for reading mangas, especially one with romance in it. Karin on the other hand understood very well what her father is implying. Without much thinking, she punch the living day light out of her father while Yuzu tries to calm her sister down inside the house.

"GO TO HELL!" "Karin! Please stop!"

Toshiro walks right into the derange house, closing the door as the yelling gets louder.

**Hours later...**

After most of the people left, Toshiro walks inside the twin's room with Yuzu closing the door to her and her sister room. Toshiro spend most of his time around either Karin or Yuzu, sometime both but never without at least one of them by his side. He remember what Momo told him just as he walk inside the house, back from buying more ingredients.

**Flashback**

"Shiro... we never finish our talk from before." Momo points out, appearing in front of him, while forcing a smile. Toshiro is no fool and understands what Momo want to accomplish. Although it may never come to be, he will at least play his part in order to make it so. Even if it just for a few moments, he will make it true. Toshiro nods his head, gesturing her to continue from before.

"It's been several years since I left the main house so I don't know what been going on and I don't see you much in school. So how's everything been going for you Shiro?"

"Good, the engagement been call off and Rukia and Ichigo are now 'officially' dating." Toshiro declares, wanting Momo to know at least that much.

"I see... that's great for them. May Rukia and Ichigo be happy with one another." Momo said smiling, a smile that Toshiro knows ever well. It didn't last so long as it drop down to a frown. "Toshiro..."

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry for leaving abruptly without at least telling you. I shouldn't have left you alone to bear all the responsibilities. I was being selfish. Only thinking about myself an-" Momo began but stop as Toshiro held out a hand, telling her to halt.

"I could have stop you but chosen not to. Sometimes it's okay to be selfish so please stop. The responsibilities given to me were not much nor did it cause me any trouble. I'm happy to see you living the life you want. Especially with the guy you love..." Toshiro said, looking ahead to see a young man who is known as Izuru Kira, talking to Renji and Chad.

"Yes... I'm happy to have met Izuru during my first year in high school. Oh and right after high school, we're planning to get marry." Momo reveals, smiling gracefully as her cheeks turns warm in color.

Toshiro smiles back to the girl. Naturally he would be happy for her but naturally at the same time he isn't. Of course, he won't reveal that part to her, since the last thing he wants is to make Momo's dreams crumple. A dream she told him many years ago.

A dream he too wish he was a part of.

Eventually they were interrupted by Yuzu who grabs Toshiro by his arms, excusing for the both of them to Momo.

"Sorry Momo, Toshiro promise to help me prepare more dishes." Yuzu said hastily, walking away with Toshiro, not given Momo a chance to reply. "Yuzu..." Toshiro said as she continues to drag him, leading him to the kitchen. Looking around, Toshiro notice no one was here but the two of them.

Yuzu didn't let go of his arm right away. "Yuzu, I'm okay." Toshiro said, reassuring her. No one knows him as much as she does. She saw a side of him that no one else has. A side he's not proud of. Caught in thought, he didn't even notice Yuzu irritated face close to his face

"Toshiro... TOSHIRO!" Yuzu yells, getting his attention. "Oh, sorry." Toshiro said, looking at Yuzu waving a frying plan at him.

"I said to prepare the tomatoes and lettuce while I work on the omelette." Yuzu said, turning away from Toshiro to work on the stove. Toshiro looks at bag in his hands filled with supplies he bought with Karin. Nodding, he begins to clean the tomatoes and lettuces. While cleaning the ingredients, Toshiro let out a sigh. He's glad Yuzu steps in when she did. He might not been able keep up the frontal.

**End of Flashback**

"Toshiro, thanks for stopping by and sorry for having you see 'her' again." Yuzu said as her smile turns upside down. Pressing her body to Toshiro's as she gives him a hug, Yuzu whisper something to his ears. Then pulls back a bit to look at him.

"Please... if there any trouble, let me know. ."

Toshiro look at the girl holding onto his body for dear life. His life. He sigh before hugging her back. "I will see you before taking any actions, I promise..."

Eventually he pulls back, ending the hug. "Anyway, how are you and Karin adjusting in high school?" Toshiro asks, purposely changing topic. Yuzu, who quickly recover from the sudden lack of warmth from Toshiro's body, begins telling Toshiro 'in much details of her time so far'.

**Downstairs in the living room...**

Karin and Rukia are talking between each other. "So Rukia, how's things with Ichigo? I mean, are you guys doing alright?" Karin asks. Rukia give Karin a very pleasing smile. "Good, more than good, great! Oh, I'm probably not making sense aren't I?" Rukia said sheepishly.

"No, I get it but really?! I-I mean... what happened? Something must have happened for you and Ichigo to be great?"

"Well, it shouldn't be much of a deal now..." Rukia begins, with confusion fallen down to the other girl.

"...the engagement between Toshiro and I has been cancelled." Rukia said, smiling to her boyfriend's sister.

"What?! You and Toshiro were engaged?!" Karin asks. _Why am I just hearing this now?!_

"Yes, we were but as of just a few days ago, we're not."

"A few days ago?!" Karin mutters. "Yes, you see Toshiro for months been participating in several meetings between my family and his family in order to call off the engagement peacefully."

"Several months?! You mean all this time, he's been speaking with old geezers so that you and him don't have to marry one another? Wow..." Karin is speechless.

"Yeah... and for that I'm forever grateful for what he had done for me and Ichigo." Rukia said, pressing on her chest.

Then an idea pops in Karin's head. "Say Rukia, by chance, while you and Toshiro were engage... did you ever... y-you know... kiss?" Karin asks nervously. _Was it alright for me to ask her this? I mean she's dating Ichigo now._

Rukia blush slightly as she looks down at herself. "W-Well yes, we did stuff that's comes with dating someone but it was because of the engagement we did those sort of things to begin with. What I have with Ichigo is real... So...I...um... don't count those time... or better yet don't want to.." Rukia ends as she look away from Karin.

"Sorry, I guess my curiosity knows no bound. I shouldn't had ask you such a question. I really happy that you and my brother are doing great, and I hope you guys stay that way." Karin apologizes, scratching her head. _Man...why did I ask her that..._

"Well... since we are done talking about me... what about you? Have you found yourself someone special? Rukia asks, turning the tables on Karin.

"Tsk... no..." Karin said looking away. "Aw... come on... You can tell me... I won't say a word to no one..." Rukia asks, grabbing Karin's hands.

"Well I wouldn't call it love but... I kinda am interested in a guy." Karin starts, causing Rukia to get excited.

"Ooo do tell." Rukia said, gesturing Karin to through further.

"Well... it's someone I knew for some time and I can't get him off of my mind. No matter what, he some how pops outta know where in my thoughts, you know?" Karin said. Rukia's face shows so much excitement and happiness to hear Karin talking about a boy like this. "Go on, name, what's this boy name? Do I know him?" Rukia asks, leaning toward Karin, pushing Karin to the edge of her seat.

"Well...yeah...you sorta do know him..."

"Who?!" Rukia persists to ask.

"Well it's...T-"

"Rukia, it's getting late. Shouldn't you and Toshiro be getting home right about now?" Ichigo asks, walking in to the girls conversation.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU JUST RUIN OUR GIRL TALK!" Rukia yells, pounding Ichigo in the stomach.

"HEY, I'M ONLY LOOKING OUT FOR YOU! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO UNGRATEFUL, MIDGET!"

_That's when my idiot of a brother has cross the line._ Karin knew very well of what would happen if someone calls Rukia a 'midget'.

"MIDGET?! AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE A NAME THAT MEANS STRAWBERRY!"

_And that's were Rukia has cross the line. _

"MY NAME MEANS TO PROTECT ONE THING AND THAT ONE THING IS YOU!"

Rukia suddenly slap Ichigo repeatedly.

"IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!"

After her barrage of slaps at his face, Ichigo look up at her. "WHAT WAS THA-" Ichigo stop midway, sees Rukia's face flush. Her cheeks now slightly pink with her eyes all glittery. Tears threatens to fall from her eyes as she looks away from him, not standing to show him such a sight.

"Rukia..." Ichigo said, slowly approaching his girlfriend.

"Ichigo..." Rukia returns her sight onto Ichigo.

"Alright, I get it. I can take the hint so if you need me, I'll be upstairs." Karin said in annoyance. It's one thing to see they fight, which she personally enjoys, but it's another when they get all mushy and cuddly. The sight of that cause her back to get cold. Of course, she wouldn't have it any other way. Smiling, she make her way up the stairs and notice her room close but see light emitting from the outline of the door.

_ Yuzu?_ Karin thought, walking up to her bedroom door and opens it, only to see Yuzu and Toshiro talking. What's more, they're both resting on Yuzu's bed, Toshiro leaning his back on the wall and Yuzu resting on the bed with her back turn away from Toshiro. Both of them seems to give a warm aura around each other, where a world exist solely for them.

Karin for some reason didn't like it. "Am I interrupting something?" Karin asks quizzically. Toshiro turning to the direction of the doorway, sense the anger leaking out of Karin's body. _She's definitely trouble about something. _

"Ah Karin, we were just talking about how you and I are doing as high schoolers." Yuzu explains to her sister, getting up from her original position.

"I see..." Karin said, looking specifically the distance between Toshiro's and her sister's body.

"Well then, to keep it short and simple, it was fine so far." Karin said, jumping between the two of them, separating the two up in the process "Since you are so comfortable saying here, why don't you spent the night sleeping here?" Karin suggests, looking at Toshiro.

"Sure, I guess that's fine. I'll sleep on the floor in Ichigo's bedroom then." Toshiro declares. "Well about that, I have a strong sense that Ichigo already has a roommate for the night."

"Rukia sleeping over!" Yuzu exclaims in excitement.

Toshiro getting the message asks, "Then where do you suggests I sleep?"

"Well..." Karin said, intentionally delaying her response. "You could take the sofa or maybe sleep on the floor between mine and Yuzu's bed." Karin said.

"You honestly alright with me sleeping in the same room together? Won't you Dad say no?" Toshiro asks.

"We don't mind, right Yuzu?" Karin asks, Yuzu shaking her head corresponding with Karin. "And our dad, I'm sure he's more than willing to say yes." Karin states.

Suddenly Isshin appears coming in from the windows. "OF COURSE I WOULD SAY YES!"

"Dad!" "That idiot..." "THAT IDIOT OF A FATHER!"

"My dear daughters, of course Toshiro can spent the night here, in your bedrooms. But promise me you won't turn against each other for the sake of capturing Tosh-" Isshin speaks before Karin shoves a foot to his face and then begins pounding him repetitively with her foot.

"Alright, no more. I'll sleep on the floor. I can't take much more of this madness..." Toshiro states, shaking his head.

"Well that was easy enough. Yuzu help me get a sleeping mat for Toshiro." Karin asks as the girls left their beaten up father on the floor, to check their closet.

"Mr. Kurosaki? Are you alright?" Toshiro asks. It the least he can do for being allow to sleep at his house. The man look like he was just beaten up by thugs at a dark alley.

Isshin quickly recover, which Toshiro notice, and grabs Toshiro hands. "Please Call me Dad." Isshin pleads.

"Huh?"

"Come on boy, I'm giving the opportunity of a lifetime here."

"I don't follow Mr. Kurosaki..." Toshiro states, not giving in to the man in front of him.

"Must I spell it out to you? Aren't you man enough to figure that out?!" Isshin said, his tone rising as his excitement increases as well as steams from his nose.

"FINE! I'LL TELL YOU MY DEAR BOY! I'M LETTING YOU SLEEP WITH-"

BAM! A large box was just thrown to Isshin face, knocking him out. "Nice throw Karin." Toshiro comments.

"He never shuts up... come on, help me give him to bed." Karin said lifting her good for nothing dad up with the help of Toshiro.

"Well, I expected worse thing to happen than this." Toshiro notes. After tugging Isshin in bed, Toshiro and Karins walks back to the bedroom only to come across Ichigo and Rukia in the highway.

"What's Toshiro still doing here?" Ichigo asks. "He's sleeping over for the night." Karin states nonchalantly.

"Where is he sleeping exactly?" Ichigo asks. "Well since Rukia is also staying over, I told him he could stay in mine and Yuzu's room."

"What!" Ichigo screams can be heard throughout the house.

**And so ends chapter 3. Please review and hopefully I can get chapter 4 up soon! **


	4. Summerfun with a bit of misunderstanding

**Alright, Chapter 4 is up!**

**Morning- The sun begins to rise...**

Karin, feeling the light of the sun shining over her, begins to stir around until her eyes opens up. Getting up, Karin stretch her arms out while giving a big yawn. _That's some sleep. Maybe I should sleep some more... _Turning, she spots Toshiro still asleep beside her on the ground. _Or I could use as a chance to sneak up on Toshiro and surprise him a little. _Deciding that the latter is much more to her liking, Karin slowly gets up from her bed and quietly hover over Toshiro's body, grabbing on his blanket.

"GGGOOODDDMMORNING! TOSHIRO!" Karin cries out, lifting the blanket, waking Toshiro, in the process, like she planned. Then someone caught Karin's sight, causing her to freeze. While she remains frozen, Toshiro looks up reluctantly at his tormentor. "Karin...thanks so much for the morning wake up call..." Toshiro said annoyed by her stunt. He yawns before trying to get up. It was then that he felt heavier than normal, actually, it feels like something is pressing him down. Looking to his right, he spots Yuzu sleeping besides him, with her arms and legs intertwining with one side of his limbs. Before he could react, Karin cries,

"WHAT THE HELL IS YUZU DOING SLEEPING WITH YOU?! TOSHIRO!"

Karin, without much rational thinking, pulls back her arm before she release a fist onto Toshiro's face.

!BAM!

"WHAT THE HELL! Toshiro yells, allowing Yuzu to begin waking up. Ichigo and Rukia bursting into the scene.

"What's going on?!" Ichigo asks, looking with Rukia at the three in front of them. "T-Toshiro... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Ichigo cries out, charging at Toshiro and lifting him up by his shirt. Waking Yuzu completely. Ichigo tells Toshiro, "You better have a good enough excuse for sleeping with Yuzu." Ichigo's voice containing so much anger. Similar to a balloon, with his anger being contain for so long but any moment now could burst. "I-Idiot, it's not what you think." Toshiro said, wincing from the pain he is receiving.

"Ichigo wait! Karin, what is going on?!" Rukia asks, running towards Yuzu.

"Hm? Rukia? Ichigo? Toshiro? KKKarin?" Yuzu said, roughing up her eyes to shake the heaviness of her eyes known as drowsy. Seeing Toshiro being suffocated, Yuzu eyes quickly wakes up as a suddent burst of energy assist her to get up and struggle to remove Ichigo's grips around Toshiro.

"Brother, let go of Toshiro please. He didn't do anything wrong." Yuzu continues to struggle.

"Yuzu, we found you by his side, sharing the same futon!"

"I knew we shouldn't let someone like Toshiro to sleep here in your's and Karin's room."

_someone like Toshiro_

_someone like Toshiro_

_like Toshiro_

Hearing those words spoken in her mind over and over, Yuzu did the unthinkable.

SLAP!

Toshiro's body fell to the ground, Ichigo's face surprise as the rest. Yuzu actually slap someone, and her brother, Ichigo, no less.

"Yuzu! What are yo-"

"Karin, Ichigo, please don't bother Toshiro. Toshiro has nothing to do with me sleeping with him. I did it of my free-will." Yuzu said, giving her sister and brother a sharp look.

"Yuzu..." "..." Karin and Ichigo respectively reply.

Rukia, being the one to recover from the scene, clamp her hands together and say, "Sorry Yuzu for misunderstanding." Looking at Toshiro, "Sorry Toshiro, we were in the wrong, right Ichigo?" Rukia looks at her boyfriend.

"Yea. Toshrio, I'm sorry for doubting you. I give in to my parental instinct without really thinking this through. I mean you done so much for us, I should've believe in you." Ichigo said, looking down. It's not very often that Ichigo apologize. Rukia smile at Ichigo. _He's cute when he's trying to apologize..._ˆ

"Now that that's out of the way, why don't we all go down stairs for some breakfast. Okay?" Grabbing Ichigo and forcefully dragging hin out. Before completely leaving the room, Rukia takes a quick glace at Toshiro and Yuzu.

Toshiro looks at Karin, then at Yuzu before getting up. The air around the two sister were heavy, making it difficult for him to just leave to the bathroom.

Believing it would be better to apologize first, Toshiro close his eyes as he say to the sister,

"Sorry for causing trouble in the morning." Toshiro said, taking a bow before walking off.

"You didn't have to apologize Toshiro, it was just a simple misunderstanding, right Karin?" Yuzu looks at her sister. Although Yuzu was smiling, Yuzu is actually hoping that they could move on and let bygones be bygones.

Karin taking the message, look away. "Tsk. Whatever."

**About half an hour later, in the living room. **

Rukia and Ichigo decides to eat out with some friends before leaving to go to the beach. They plan to be at the beach all day today. Although they try to invite Toshiro, Torshiro decline the offer. He explains to the pair that he has other plans today. Karin would've probably like to hear that but unfortunately for her, she's still getting herself ready at the time. Leaving, Rukia and Ichigo tells Toshiro that they'll be back around dinner time.

"Toshiro, last chance to come with us. I'm sure everyone wouldn't mind seeing you again." Rukia said, pursuing the matter again. "Also because I want to hang out with you too you know..."

"Sorry but today really isn't a good day for me. Maybe next time." Toshiro said, giving a small smile, in hope that Rukia leaves it as that for now.

"Right... maybe next time." Rukia said, repeating Toshiro's word as the couple left with Toshiro closing the door.

_Toshiro... Please...I really want to go..._

_Rukia..._

_ Let me check... _

_ Sorry Toshiro something came up and I can't leave the house..._

_I was surprise to still see Rukia still home doing practically nothing. I was sure you would have taken her somewhere last night. _

These spoken voices inside Toshiro's head, repeats itself, especially this one,

_Promise me we'll never wear masks when we are alone... _

_Promise me..._

Sighing, Toshiro went to the kitchen.

_Promises are difficult to keep. _Getting a bowl, he turns to see Karin already there, pouring milk in her cereal. Sitting down across from her, Toshiro waits until she's done with the milk.

"Karin, can you pass the milk?" Toshiro asks, pouring cereal in his bowl. "Get it yourself you perv." Karin retorts back bitterly.

"I already told you it not what it looked out." Toshiro said. Looking annoyed by Karin misunderstanding but Karin didn't budge. Still keeping her tone, she retorts, "Oh so I didn't wake up in the morning to see you with my sister, sleeping in your futon?"

"Well, you did but-" Toshiro begins but Karin cut him short.

"So there isn't any misunderstanding from that point huh?!"

"No but-"

"NO MISUNDERSTANDING!"

Sighing, Toshiro put back the cereal box down on the table. Reaching for the milk himself, Karin suddenly grabs it before he could. "No milk for the likes of you." Karin declares.

Before Toshiro could complain, Yuzu came walking in, grabbing the milk away from Karin's grasp in the process. "Please, no fighting at the table. Here Toshiro." Giving the milk container to Toshiro. "Thanks."

"Now Karin, I already explain that I sleepwalked into Toshiro's futon. Toshiro is not to blamed." Yuzu argues, turning her attention to her sister.

"Tsk, I heard it before but if that's the case then why did you sleepwalked into Toshiro's futon in the first place. This is the first time I heard of such of a thing." Karin retorts back.

"W-Well..." Yuzu begins but ultimately couldn't answer. This time, Toshiro steps in, "It's fine. Let her believe what she want."

"So you admit to being a pervert then?" Karin asks.

"I DID NOT ADMIT TO SUCH A THING!"

* * *

Eventually after breakfast, Toshiro decided to step out and go for a walk to cool off. Yuzu take this time to grab Karin and bring her to their room to talk in secret.

"What do you want Yuzu?" Karin asks, still angry.

"Karin, I want to explain before for what happened, the real truth." Yuzu cries, the start of her confession, with Karin waiting patiently.

"The truth is... I had a nightmare last night."

"A nightmare?" Karin ask. _Yuzu getting a nightmare? But what does it have to do with Toshiro?_ "What kind of nightmare?"

"Well I dreamt that something bad happened to Toshiro but when I woke up, I forgot what exactly happened in my dream." Her voice suddenly beings to crack. "I-I was scaree of l-lllosing Toshiro s-sso-" Yuzu said, with tears falling from her face, but Karin interrupts her.

"Yuzu, I get it now. That's why you slept with Toshiro." Sighing "Sorry for making such a big deal out of it. It's just that... whenever I see you guys so close, I feel sort of angry and jealous." Karin confess herself, looking away from her sister.

"Jealous?" Yuzu said, making sure she heard right. Jealous, her sister. Really? "Why would she be jeal-" Yuzu abruptly stop, as she notice Karin's face looking away. Her sister's face flushed pink. Understanding how her sister feels, Yuzu suddenly comes up with a plan.

"Oh, I get it." Yuzu states. Karin upon hearing this, turns to look at her sister. "You do?" Karins said, soundly surprised by what her sister just declared.

"Of course! You're in love with Toshiro, aren't you Kairn?" Yuzu said which cause Karin to spit out uncontrollably.

"WHAT!?" Karin cries out, embarrassed and in denial. "You're jealous of me and Toshiro because you're in love with him." Yuzu repeats herself, striking at her sister.

"TT-That's nonsense Yuzu. WW-Why ww-would III-I ll-looovve someone like Toshiro?" Karin asks her sister, not admitting to her sister primiary because she's herself have yet to admit it to herself.

Sighing, Yuzu gives up on the matter...for now. Knowing her sister, Yuzu figures that Karin is far too stubborn to admit something like that. Meaning it would take some time before she would admit it before she would take actions. _I'll just play cupid and try to get my sister together with Toshiro. _Yuzu thoughts, looking at her sister and imagining her together with Toshiro. _They do make a cute pair._ Yuzu thought.

"Well, lets leave it as that. Oh and shouldn't you get ready for your match with Toshiro?" Yuzu asks her sister. Karin looks at the clock hanging on the walk of their room. "I still have plenty of time so might as well practice a bit before my match with Toshiro." Karin said, getting herself ready. While she's putting on your socks, Karin stop. "Sorry about before. I acted like a jerk."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing." Yuzu declares to her sister while giving off a warm smile. "Yeah... I know. I'll be sure to apologize to Toshiro, in my own way." Karin said, standing up and walking out of the room. _Good luck Karin..._

* * *

Toshiro stares at the scene in front of him. The sun already pass the hills, but not quite reaching it optimum height. Sitting at his favorite spot, outside of Karakura City, is very relaxing, that and also the best spot to see the sunrise and sundown. He would have continue to look at it until someone cough behind him, getting his attention.

"Mr. Kurosaki?..." Toshiro said. Seeing the man standing there so compose.

"Toshiro, we need to talk to you my boy..." The man said, looking at Toshiro. The man in front of him is hardly the man Toshiro saw the times he been over at the Kurosaki's house. For Isshin to be this serious about something, would suggest something of the utmost importance. Trying to read his mind, Toshiro look intensely at Isshin. "We?"

* * *

Karin finally made it to the soccer field, checking her watch. "Good, I have plenty of time to warm up before Toshiro arrives." Karin said to herself, dropping her things and begins with a quick stretch.

_Our soccer star was Toshiro Hitsugaya but he suddenly dropped out a few months ago._

Standing up, she picks up the ball with her foot, and begins kicking it.

**About half a hour later...**

Karin kicks the ball in the goal. Pausing Karin takes the time to get the ball and return to the sidelines to where her stuff lies. In her bag, she takes out a bottle of water and twist the cap open. Taking a sip, Karin begins to wonder what kind of person is Toshiro. Why would he give up soccer so easily. Another important question lingering in Karin's mind is, _Just how good is Toshiro at his prime?_

Karin lifts the bottle again to take another sip stop at the sound of grass being trample on. Turning, she sees Toshiro looking back at her.

"Karin, get ready to lose." Toshiro said, looking at Karin's worn out body.

"Yeah, more like get ready to become my slave, Toshiro." Grinning, Karin cap the bottle, and drop it by her bag. Grabbing the ball, they made their way to the center. **And so the game begins...**

**Nearly an hour later... **

"Dang... they don't called you Ace for nothing. Even after not playing for some time, you still manage to beat me." Karin said, lying on the ground, catching her breathe. "You don't give yourself enough credit, I was barely able to win against you. You're more condition to play the game than I am right now... but I definitely have the advantage against you in terms of experience." Toshiro manage to say, on the ground breathe much more profoundly than Karin.

"Tsk, I lost so for one day, I'm all yours." Karin said, still down on the ground, looking at Toshiro.

"I'm sure if someone were to overhear us, they'll right away misunderstand those spoken words." Toshiro points us.

"Tsk, let them. It's wasn't meant to be heard by anyone but you. So forget about them." Karin said bluntly. Thinking, she continues to look at Toshiro. So, what exactly do you have in mind for me?" Karin asks, her cheeks slightly turning pink. Luckily for her, Toshiro didn't take the time to look at her like she's currently doing to him.

"Tomorrow's Sunday. So tomorrow from morning to nightfall, you and me are hitting the books." Toshiro declares, lifting himself up to look down at the girl besides him.

"Huh?" Her face lost all form of embarrassment. "You beat me at soccer and you want to simply study?! What gives Toshiro?" Karin asks, slightly irritated. _It's not like I expect a date but seriously, studying! _

"Well, the thing is..."

**Flashback...**

"We?"

"Yes my boy, we." Isshin said, turning around to show Toshiro the other party involved in this discussion. Behind Isshin stands, two other figures. Both of them with high position job in the city, each one holding huge influence within the city. In front of Toshiro, excluding Isshin, lies Byakuya Kuchiki and Yoruichi Shihōin.

"What's this about exactly?" Toshiro asks. Seeing these two here in person must mean that something is wrong.

"Toshiro, I wished to talk to you about this right after the meeting but Yoruichi felt that it would be more beneficial if we did it along with Isshin Kurosaki and herself present."

"I'm listening..."

"Toshiro, for someone like you who right now hold the position of number 1 in the school in terms of grades, we felt it would do wonders if you were to tutor Karin and Yuzu." Isshin begins.

Yoruichi then continues to speak for Isshin. "Don't worry, the girls are doing fine, especially on their own with each of them at least being a place in the top 100 but that's just it. The girls can definitely do much better if giving the proper teaching. This is where you come into the picture-" Yoruichi said but Toshiro interrupts her by walking off.

"I get it. I'll do my best to teach Yuzu and Karin."

"Thank you Toshiro, I don't know how to ever repay you oh and don't worry about what happened this morning. I know better, although I don't mind if something does happen." Isshin said, his old self returning ever so slowly.

"Ooooo, what exactly happened Isshin? I'm starting to get interested in this." Yoruichi asks, her cat-like ears picks up his voice.

"Toshiro, one last thing, I know your engagement between Rukia has expired, but please continue to look after her. I know she means a lot to you." Byakuya said, bowing half way.

Sighing "You don't have to worry, I'll continue to keep my promise, regardless of the situation. Now, if you guys don't mind, I have to meet up with someone." Toshiro said, walking off.

"Well that went better than I thought." Yoruichi said triumphantly. "Far too easy." Byakuya states.

"The boy is sharp, but that does not change his destiny of becoming my second son!" Isshin exclaims merrily.

**End of Flashback...**

"My dad, Rukia's father and my Aunt Yoruichi want me and Yuzu to hold a even higher place For what exactly?!" Karin cries.

"Yes... but."

"THERE'S MORE!" Karin shouts. _What more could they want from us!_

"Well, 'for what?' I don't know. There's more to it then their letting on. If it were just that, Byakuya and Yoruichi didn't have to be present with Isshin. They're planning something. I just know it."

"Let them plan. I'm far to tire to think about it. Besides, I've been thinking, since we work up quite the sweat, why don't we take a swim, we still have the kiddie pool still setup from the summer vacation." Karin suggest, grinning.

Toshiro, returning the gesture, "Sure."

As they walk, Karin grabs the back of Toshiro's shirt. "Um, Toshiro..."

"Hm?" Turning his head towards her.

"I..I'm sorry about before... in the morning. I sort of over-reacted."

"It's fine. You had every right to. Anyone would react like you did if they wake up to see their sister out of no where sleeping with a stranger like me."

"Toshiro, by any means are you not a stranger. You're my friend, I should have trusted you..."

"Like I said before, it's fine. Now come on." Toshiro continue walking with Karin following his lead.

Returning to Karin's house, they met Yuzu who was occupied with housework, consisting of vacuuming the each room, doing everyone's laundry and dusting up the place.

"Karin and Toshiro. How was your guys match?" Yuzu asks, putting away the vacuum.

"Just great, I lost. There happy now? And besides we're going to use the pool. Wanna join us?" Karin asks. Yuzu smiles and quickly reply with a "Sure, I love to." response. Karin went to Ichigo's room to give Toshiro something to wear for the pool. Pulling the drawers, she suddenly becomes startle by Toshiro's sudden appearance behind her. "What? I said you could wait in the living room..." Karin reminds Toshiro.

"I heard the first time but I also want to know if it would be alright to also borrow a shirt." Toshiro said, looking away from Karin's face. "Sure, but why?" Karin said, continuing her search. "I have my reasons, okay? Lets leave it as that." Toshiro said, continuing to not look at Karin's way.

"Whatever... here" Karin said, passing Toshiro a dark blue shorts and a black shirt. "Thanks..." Toshiro said, slightly embarrassed.

"Your welcome, you can change in Ichigo's room, we'll meet you outside in the backyard."

Nodding, Toshiro waits for Karin to leave before closing the door and locking it to change into his swimwear.

* * *

In the girls room, both Yuzu and Karin are picking out different bikini. "Oh Karin, I think this would look great on you. Or maybe this one,,," Yuzu said, showing Karin different bikinis. "Yuzu, it doesn't matter which one I pick, I'm planning to wear a regular shirt over it." Picking a light blue color from Yuzu's hand. "Oh... but then Toshiro won't get the chance to see sexy your body is." Yuzu complains innocently.

"AS IF I WANT HIM TO SEE THAT IN ME!" Karin cries, embarrass by Yuzu's suggestion. "Besides, what are you planning to wear?" Karin asks her sister who reply back by showing a light yellow tankini. "Of course you would go with your favorite color..." Karin comments.

After they finish changing into their swimsuits, Karin takes a shirt out of her closet, a gray one with a band logo on it, and quickly puts it on. "There, now come on." Karin said, quickly going down the stairs and making her way to the backyard.

Upon arriving, they see Toshiro just sitting on the pool, looking at the sky. Karin, feeling daring again, quickly walk up to Toshiro and jump inside the pool. The impact made the water inside the pool move in all sort of places as the water splashes everywhere. "Why was I not surprise..." Toshiro comments, looking at Karin who lies at top of him, grinning at the event that just taken place. "Karin, Toshiro... You guys look so cute together!"Yuzu exclaims, reminding Karin of her position. Karin quickly gets up and sit across from Toshiro. "Right... sorry..." Karin said, losing all of her momentum she had earlier. Yuzu takes this chance to steps in and sits beside Toshiro. "Isn't this great. All of us here in one pool?" Yuzu asks.

"I wouldn't call it great. For instance, we lost a lot of cold water thanks to a certain someone..." Toshiro said. "Are you blaming me?!" Karin retorts.

"Well you were the one who suddenly felt like jumping inside the pool, on me." Toshiro argues. "Well, if you miss you precious water so much, you can have it!" Karin shouts, suddenly grabbing the water hose that was inside the pool refilling the pool, and pointing it at Toshrio. By pressing on the opening and only allowing a part of it exposed, she was able to pressurized the water in order for the force to impact onto Toshiro's face.

"Ah! So how did you enjoy your precious water Toshiro?" Karin asks, as she stop her assault to check on her work. Toshiro suddenly stands up and grabs the hose out of Karin's hand and does the same to her face. "Wha-mhmmhmhmmh" Karin said, as water continues to spray onto her face. "As much as you did." Toshiro retorts back.

"Oh yeah?! Well why don't we try this again..." Karin said, snatching the hose from Toshiro but Toshiro grab onto her body before she could fire. Both of them seems to be wrestling for the hose. Yuzu just watch sheepishly as the two battle it out. "Um...Um..." Yuzu said, trying to stop this but Karin and Toshiro seems to be in a whole other world. Although to those outside of 'this world' it may seem that they are just fighting, for Yuzu, she sees something more. Both of them getting to know each other and with little retrains, allowing most doors to be open and to be enter.

"Give it up, Karin."

"Why don't you." Karin cries. Then suddenly one of them lost their footing on the floor of the pool and both of them fell. Once again, a huge splash emerge from the pool. After the splash, Karin shakes her head. Opening, she spots Toshiro on top of Yuzu. Luckily, Toshiro stops most of the impact from hitting Yuzu by landing on his hands to the side of Yuzu's body. Still, it didn't prevent the sudden closeness of their body, especially of their face.

"Sorry. Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." Yuzu replies rather quickly. Toshiro then gets up, and help Yuzu to do the same. _Why did my heart suddenly begins to beat so fast... _

Karin felt a bit annoyed but forgets its as they continue where they just left off. "Are you some kind idiot?"

"What did you say?! You're the idiot!" Both of continues to bicker which eventually turns into a water fight as they splash the other with cold water. Yuzu, feeling left out, shakes off that feeling and immediately joins in on the fun.

**A bit over half an hour later...**

Everyone became tire and simply laid down, just relaxing. This time Karin by one side and Yuzu being on the other sider, with Toshiro in the middle.

"I wish every day is like this." Yuzu comments, subconsciously tilting her head to rest on Toshiro's head. "Don't we all, right Toshiro?" Karin asks, looking at the him.

"Tsk, if every day was like this, I may never need to worry about being out of shape..."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Take it as you will. Hm?" Toshiro said, feeling Karin's head also resting on his shoulder. "What? I can't use you as a pillow like Yuzu?" Karin said, sounding slightly offended. "No, it just that I...didn't expect you to."

"Sheesh, what's next? My shirt? You're wearing one too." Karin points out. "Why are you even bothering wearing a shirt?" Karin asks Toshiro.

"I just want to... that's all." Toshiro merely said, wishing to end the discussion then and there. "WRONG!" Karin out of nowhere said. "Didn't I say i want to be your friend. If we're truly friends then you shouldn't feel so embarrass to show off your chest." Karin suggests, trying to take Toshiro's shirt off. "That has nothing to do with f-friendship!" Toshiro exclaims struggling to keep his shirt on. "It has everything to do with it!" Karin retorts, almost pulling the shirt off.

"If you want to play it that way, then how about I do the same to you!" Toshiro replies as he grabs Karin shirt, ready to pull it off in one swoosh.

* * *

"Karin! Yuzu! We're home!" Ichigo shouts inside the house. "That's weird, maybe they went somewhere..." Ichigo said. "Hey Ichigo, I hear something coming from the backyard." Rukia said, with her hands behind her ears, gesturing to listen in.

"Come on, they might be outside using the pool." Ichigo said, as they walk to the back door. Upon arriving, they are about to witness the outcome of Karin and Toshiro bickering.

"YOU TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF!" " YOU TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF!" Both Karin and Toshiro yell as they takes the other shirt off. Revealing Toshiro bare chest and Karin's top piece.

Both Ichigo and Rukia are shocked by what is happening in front of them. Opening his mouth, Ichigo yells out, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

And thus another misunderstanding occur just like this morning.

**Well, that's took longer than I expected. Until next time!**


	5. His Fallen World Revisited

**Alright, I'm back and this one is a doozy.**

"So let me get this straight... You and Toshiro were competing to see who would get the other person shirt off?" Ichigo asks, standing in front of Toshiro and Karin who were on the floor, kneeling. Yuzu by Toshiro's side. After they removed each other shirts, Ichigo came in and gave a scolding to each of them, especially Toshiro. Now they're inside with their shirt in place but still somewhat wet.

"That's right... besides, I was wearing something underneath the shirt so there wasn't any reason to explode like that, to Toshiro." Karin reasons, attempting to defend Toshiro but Ichigo didn't budge. Must run in the family. Ichigo sigh. "Still, it's very inappropriate, especially for Toshiro to take off your shirt Karin." Ichigo comments. "But brother, Karin and Toshiro were just playing a game." Yuzu reply back, still latching onto arm.

"Yeah there's nothing wrong about it between two friends!" Karins retorts back to her brother. "Now now, I'm sure Toshiro didn't have any ill-intention Ichigo. Besides, it kinda reminds me of us whenever we fight." Rukia said. Karin can clearly tell that Rukia is trying to save Toshiro from Ichigo's wrath. "Still... I don't like it when Toshiro is mistreating you Karin. He should... you know, treat you more kindly."

Karin suddenly burst out of anger. "Mistreating me! Toshiro was not mistreating me. He was treating me like a equal, like a friend. And seriously! Treat me more kindly?! I don't want anyone to threat me like a delicate glass sculpture. It's the last thing I want anyone to treat me. I'm not fragile and Toshiro did nothing wrong." Karin ends her argument by restating her point.

"Look Ichigo, Karin is not just a sister of a friend. She is genuinely my friend. A friend who have an unorthodox methods of interacting. I never met anyone close to her. She's aggressive, abusive, energetic and an idiot."

Karin listen in as Toshiro was talking. She felt touched that Toshiro called her a friend. She smiles and close her eyes as she heard his comments about herself. She nod her head as she heard the words, aggressive, abusive, and energetic. Of course she's aggressive, that's a given. Abusive... well mostly to Toshiro but he doesn't have to know that. Energetic, well of course. She needs all the energy she can get in order to play the sport she loves so much. When the word "idiot" came out of his mouth, Karin's eyes open up rather forcefully.

"What do you mean an idiot?! Me?!" Karin approach Toshiro as she grabs his shirt, shaking him senselessly. "How in hell am I an idiot?! Come on Toshiro, you better start talking!" Karin cries, still shaking him. While this is happening, Ichigo eyes begins to widen. When the two continue to bicker, with Toshiro shaking back, Ichigo saw himself and Rukia in that scene. Almost like seeing yourself in a mirror. _Wow... Rukia was right... They do remind me of how Rukia and me behave. _

"You are an idiot! Idiot!" Toshiro said, letting his anger take over as he now have the upper hand in the shake down. "You're the idiot!" Karin said, lifting her legs and about to aim for his most vulnerable spot.

"Ah hm." Ichigo cough, trying to get their attention. Which sort of work since Karin just barely stop. Toshiro stop too and look at Ichigo but then turn to look down. "What the hell! Where were you planning to kick?!" Toshiro yell, grabbing Karin on a head lock. "You'll would have been fine. You're such a wuss..." Karin comments struggling to get free of his hold. "A wuss my butt. No matter what, that is still painful!"

"Alright! I get it. I was wrong. Toshiro I'm sorry about that but I can see now that I have nothing to fear, well at least for Karin. You however, I can only imagine the amount of pain you are going to feel, being friends with her." Ichigo comments, with a smile.

"You have no idea..." Toshiro said, loosening his grip to which Karin takes advantage of. Freeing her self, she points her finger at her brother Ichigo!

"Hello! I'm right here! And you better leave us alone. Or else." Karin declares.

"Yes Yes, I get it. So stop with the whole Rukia act. It's scary to have more than one Rukia in one place.

Rukia suddenly kicks Ichigo to the floor and plants her foot on his posterior. "And what the hell is that suppose to mean?" A dark aura seems to cover Rukia as her amethyst colored eyes sharpens, pointing toward Ichigo's direction.

"U-Um... nothing. I meant nothing by it." Ichigo said as Rukia didn't say a word as she drags him upstairs forcefully. Ichigo wince in pain as she goes up the stairs with Ichigo still on the floor. Each step she takes, he lets out another cry of pain.

"Um...what just happened?" Toshiro asks. "I don't know. Nor do I want to know." Karin comments as she begins to walk to the sofa and rest her body. "Glad that's over." Karin said out loud.

"Make sure you are thoroughly dry." Toshiro said, throwing a towel to her direction. "Sheesh Toshiro, we been kneeling on the floor for almost half an hour. Most of my body is dry by now." Karin comments as she dries her hair. Toshiro looks at Yuzu who already commenced drying her body.

"So what now?" Toshiro asks, with Karin looking up at the ceiling. "Well...no... why don't we play video games in my room." Karin suggests, standing up and grabbing Toshiro's hand. "Come on..."

"Wait...what about Yuzu?" Toshiro asks. "I don't mind just watching you guys play. I'm not good at video games anyway." She said. "Shouldn't we change first?" Toshiro asks. Karin gives off a stale face. "Why? We're plenty dried enough and I don't really feel like changing, you Yuzu?" Karn asks, turning to her twin sister. "I don't mind wearing this indoors. I don't unusually get a chance to wear this." Yuzu comments, not minding the idea.

"So there you have it, we won't change." Karin declares, marching up stairs with Yuzu. Toshiro quietly being drag with them. Karin's and Yuzu's room are closer to the stairs than Ichigo so they didn't pass his room. Walking inside, Karin sets up the game as Yuzu take a seat on the floor. Karin, with two controllers, gives one to Toshiro as she turn on the game.

"Jump-man World 2?" Toshiro said, amazed. "Yep, although it a retro game, I asked our dad to get it for me last christmas. For such a simply game, it's hour of fun." Karin smiles as the game starts.

**2 hours later...**

_GAME OVER!_ is shown as both Karin and Toshiro died during the last world. "Darn, we were so close." Karin said, hanging her head in defeat. "But Karin, you did better this time around with Toshiro." Yuzu comments.

"Yeah, Toshiro you were awfully good. Do you own this game too?" Karin asks, looking at her friend. Toshiro body becomes hesitant for a split second. "N-No... Just played it at a friend's house."

"So Toshiro does spent his time with friends." Karin comments looking at him dead eye. "Aren't I spending time with you guys?" Toshiro retorts back, angrily.

"True true, but I meant with someone else. You know, like with Chad, Renji, Rukia? You are friends with them right?" Karin asks. Toshiro looks back at her before saying, "I guess..."

"YOU GUESS!?" Karin cries. "Karin, you shouldn't push so much, this is how Toshiro is." Yuzu comments. "And why would you know how Toshiro is?" Karin questions her sister. "Well, you could say we're friends since he was in middle school and I was in elementary school." Yuzu reply.

"THAT LONG?! Why didn't you told me Yuzu?" Karin asks. _I mean come on! Since that long, and I'm just finding this out just now! _

"Well you see, we don't really see each other so much and whenever Toshiro does come over, you usually with your friends or someplace else." Yuzu comments.

_Well of course I'm somewhere else. Because whenever Toshiro is here, my heart goes crazy._

"So, how did you guys first became friends?" Karin asks. Yuzu look at Toshiro for a moment before turning it back to her sister. "Well... it kinda a long story Karin..."

"Well, then start ta-" "HELLO MY DEAR CHILDREN, DADDY BROUGHT HOME SOME TAKE OUT! PIZZA! Isshin voice cries, coming from downstairs.

"Tsk...FINE! WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Karin yells back before turning her attention to Toshiro once again. "One day... I expect to hear this." Karin declares. Toshiro nods once to let her know that he will tell her the story, one day but that can wait for another time. Suddenly Karin's mood change as she grabs Toshiro's hand and begins to drag him downwards. Yuzu follow shortly after them, closing the door. Before closing the door, she takes one look inside. Something still on Yuzu's mind.

Arriving downstairs, Yuzu finds Toshiro and Karin in the living room where two boxes of pizzas are on the coffee table. Coming up, she sits by Toshiro. "What's the special occasion Dad?" Yuzu asks, taking a slice of cheese pizza.

"Well, I want to treat my children to something once in a while and to tell you that Toshiro will be your new tutor!"

"Tutor?"

"Yep Tutor, he'll be coming over almost everyday to help you guys in your schoolwork."

"Thanks Toshiro, we'll be under your care, right Karin?" Yuzu said happily as she looks at her sister.

"Yeah... thanks I guess." Karin said, munching on her second slice of pizza.

"Oh, and where is my third and wonderful daughter Rukia!?" Isshin asks as he clamps his hands together and nuzzle himself.

"She's upstairs with Ichigo in his room but I-" Karin begins but before she could finish, Isshin disappear. No doubt causing trouble. "Idiot of a father..." Karin mutters.

Toshiro finishing his slice, went out to reach for another but before he could, his hand bump into Karin's, who like Toshiro, tries to get a slice of pizza. Both of them look at each other for a second, Karin reacts by pulling back quickly while giving off a small blush. "Sorry..."

"No, it's fine. You can have it." Toshiro offer. Karin, not feeling her normal self, takes Toshiro's offer. Grabbing the slice, she takes a bite as Toshiro open up another box. Seconds later, they hear Ichigo's voice, yelling at Isshin before Isshin's body stumble down the stairs.

"Shouldn't we check to see he's okay?" Toshiro asks, noticing Yuzu's and Karin's lack of awareness. Maybe they know something he doesn't know. "Don't worry, he's fine. It's just his head that need to be look at." Karin reply back without a care, still enjoying her slice of pizza.

"Don't worry by children, Daddy is fine!" Isshin cry, still on the floor, on his back. "See..." Karin comments, looking at Toshiro with a blank stare. Yuzu smile. "This house is unusually lively like this." Yuzu said.

"Right...lively..." Toshiro said, looking at their 'idiot of a father', Isshin. "Oh, which reminds me Toshiro, did you make a move on any of my lovely girls yet?"

"Huuh?" Is the only thing that came out of Toshiro's mouth.

"Don't me shy my boy, any one of them are fit to give birth to wonder grandkids." Isshin comments proudly.

Toshiro now gives a blank stare back, similar to what Karin gave to him just moments ago.

On the other hand, both Yuzu and Karin didn't reply back so kindly. Both of them quickly dash to their father's side where Karin begins to stomp his face repeatedly.

"You sick perverted, sorry excuse of father..." "Dad, you idiot, idiot , idiot"

Karin continues to stomp as Yuzu continues to yell. _Both of them make a good team_. Toshiro thought.

**Half an hour later...**

Eventually the crises ended, with Isshin being cover in bandages all over his face, as if he was pretending to be a mummy. At least above his torso. Toshiro excuse himself and wish everyone, especially Karin and Yuzu a farewell.

Before he left, Rukia came running down the stairs, latching onto Toshiro's arm and saying. "I'm leave too, so I'll have Toshiro walk me home, 'kay. Bye Everyone!" She yells as they both leave the house together. Yuzu didn't like it, as she display an unpleasant face.

"So, is there a reason why you came along with me, Rukia?" Toshiro asks, as they walk along the sidewalk. Rukia continue to walk with him as she swings one side of her arm, the arm that is connected with Toshiro's.

"Poo, Toshiro, you're no fun. We used to hold arms like this, remember?" Rukia asks, her eyes looking at him so brightly.

"Yeah, but please remember it was when we were engaged." Toshiro comment back.

"Doesn't mean we can't do it now. Besides, I enjoy doing this with you Toshiro." Toshiro sigh.

"What is it you want from me?" He asks. Rukia look out, as if pondering before looking at Toshiro again. "I want you to come over tomorrow after school. Just to stop by real quick. Okay?"

Toshiro looks at the girl presently with him. The looks she possesses when the moon reach it peak. How familiar it is for him. Closing his eyes, he continues to walk, "Alright."

Dropping of Rukia, Toshiro finally arrives home. The first thing he did was to greet his guardians before heading to the large bathroom to clean himself. Sliding the door open, he enter the bathroom, and begins washing himself. Afterwards, he went to the large body of water and sat there, relaxing as the hot water attempts to engage in battle with his natural cool body. His moinds drift to a time of merriment and of misery.

_"Hi, I'm Rukia Kuchiki."_ A little girl, probably 9 years old. Toshiro eyes open in shook.

Looking around, he sees he's not in his bathroom no more. In fact, he's not even at his house, he's at Rukia's. _The first day I met Rukia... _

"_Hello, I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya." _A younger version of Toshiro said to the little girl. _"Hitsugaya? Isn't your family name Ukitake?" _The young girl asks quizzically.

_"Yes, but you see... I was adopted to the family but chose to keep my surname."_

"_Oh, so you were adopted too. I was adopted to the Kuchiki family but before that, I was an orphan."_

_ "Me too... it looks like we share a few things in common with one another." _He reply back.

"_Why are you talking like that?" The girl suddenly asks. _

_ "What do you mean?" _

"_You talk the same way as my older brother. So formal."_

_ "I guess I picked it up while living with my new guardians." Toshiro said, shrugging his shoulders. _

"_Hey, Toshiro..."_

_ "Hm?" _

"_Let's be friends..."_

_ "Sure, I guess..."_

"_You guess!" Her face full of tear before giving a pouting face. _

_ "Is that suppose to frighten me?" _Toshiro asked, not quite getting what she's trying to accomplish with that.

_"This is my pouting face, it's uses my cuteness to my advantage and allow me to control practically anyone. No one has ever deny me when I put on this face..." _Young Rukia said, talking as if all mighty.

"_Right, cuteness. Well you remind me of a bloat fish." _Toshiro said. Rukia, after suddenly hearing that her perfect cute face, reminds him of a bloat fish, make a whimpering sound and face.

_"B-Bloat Fish..." _Rukia cry but didn't quite give up. Trying a different approach, Rukia walks in front of Toshiro and begins to peel off her kimono. Slowly as softly so not to take it off completely while showing off some skin.

"_Just what are you doing?_ Toshiro said with a expressionless look. _"I'm using my womanly wiles to get you to do whatever I what..."_ Continuing to peel off more until her collar-bone is clearly seen. Rukia turn to see the results of her charming, expecting to see some positive reactions out of the young boy. Instead, she see him giving a look, as if saying, 'REALLY?... THAT'S PATHETIC..."

_"Haven't you ever seen a beautiful young lady before?" _Rukia ask, getting frustrated with Toshiro. "_Yeah, but what does that have to do with you?" _The response she gotten from Toshiro, left her speechless.

_"Are you an idiot!" _Getting close to him, and grabbing his shirt just to shake him repeatedly. Toshiro didn't really resist in the matter and after several minutes, Rukia's arm were tired. _"You know what, forget it."_ Letting go, she pulls away from him, and look away as a mad and annoyed look is place on her face. Toshiro sigh. _"Rukia, what is it that you want to do?" _Toshiro asks, giving in to her demands.

In an instant, before he could process what's going on, she appears in front of him, close up, and in a cheerful and excited look said, _"LET'S PLAY SOME VIDEO GAMES! Come on, we can go in my room to play!"_ Rukia said merrily. Seeing her look so happy cause something to click in Toshiro's mind. Like a bulb suddenly lighting up. Her face astounds him. Dragging him around, they make their way to her room through the labyrinth-like mansion. Many days follow like this, Toshiro comes over and play with Rukia whenever they are alone as they do the same at his place. Most of the time they play video games or a made-up game. After several months, Rukia suddenly stop pressing the buttons on her controller one day. _"Hey Toshiro..."_

"_Hm?"_ Noticing her lack of spirit in the game. _"I heard from my brother that the elders from both of our family are planning to have us engage to one another."_

_"I see..." _Toshiro said, stopping the game completely with the pause button. Turning he look at Rukia with Rukia doing the same.

_"You know what that means... eventually one day we have to get marry to each other. Like husband and wife..."_ Rukia said, embarrassed.

"_How do you feel about it?_ _About this?"_ Toshiro asks. _"Well honestly, I don't really mind it... I mean if I have to get marry to someone, I'm kinda glad it's you. Not some snotty rich kid that's all spoiled and believe he's all high and mighty."_ Rukia comments with a smile.

_"You mean like yourself?"_ Toshiro reply back, earning him a punch on his head. _"No!...dummy... Serious, my brother said that we have to start becoming like couples in the near future, going on dates, holding hands and even kissing each other."_ Again, Rukia's cheeks are flushing red.

Toshiro's cheeks becomes flushed themselves. _"Rukia, just to be sure, is there someone you like?"_

Rukia shake her head, _"No, there isn't anyone like that. You?"_ She ask back.

_"No... there isn't one."_

_"So it looks like we're going to get marry in the future but before that... let's promise each other one thing."_ Rukia said as she grabs his hands together with hers.

"_The elders in my family don't really like me. Especially since I'm not related to them by blood. I was originally from the streets, and now I'm part of a noble family due to my elder sister who got married to my brother. No matter what, they would wear these masks, showing me 'respect and acknowledgement' in the family but I know from looking at their eyes that they would rather give it to a dead rodent than to me. So Toshiro, promise me we can be true to each other. Never having to wear masks, especially when we are alone. I want the real you."_ Rukia confesses. Toshiro, hearing every bit from Rukia can feel the despair and pain that Rukia have to endure just to be able to stand as a Kuchiki. He remember the first time they met, in his mind, something click. Rukia's smile, her happiness, he doesn't want to see her without it.

Nodding, Toshiro look at her eyes and said, _"Rukia, I promise..."_

Ever since then, they continue to see each other, getting closer to each other than before. Eventually when they got to middle school, they began dating. All the stuff Rukia mentioned as a child, they did. From holding hands to kissing. It started on the cheek but eventually works it way to their lips.

It seems like nothing would change. It's a life that Toshiro and Rukia wouldn't mind having, especially with each other. Until one year, they were separated in school. Ever since they met, they always have the same homeroom/classroom. But now, at their 7th grade in middle school, they are separated. They didn't seem to mind at first, they would agree to meet up during lunch time, at top of the roof.

_I remember it happening two weeks after the separation. I sat down, waiting on the roof for Rukia's arrival. 20 minutes into lunch, and still no sign of her. I was about to leave until the door suddenly open. Revealing Rukia and someone else. A tall boy with an uninviting face. What makes him stand out the most is the fact that his hair is orange. At first I thought he dyed it that color but after closer inspection, it seems to be natural. _

"_Sorry Toshiro, I sort of lost time arguing with him." Rukia said, pointing at the boy she brought. I turn to look at him, still giving me such an angry face. "Hey, don't blame me for the 'short-coming'..., midget."_ _The boy said, the first thing I heard from his mouth. _

_Rukia turns to him, kicking him in the shin. Both of them continue to bicker against the other. I later realize that although they seem to be just arguing, they were having fun. Like living in their own world. _

_ A world that is supposed to be just us... Of course, due to their bickering, I didn't have a chance to eat Rukia's box lunch, as the warning bell rung. _

_Rukia apologize for that and I told her I didn't mind it. At least at first. Days later, the boy appears again, this time eating besides us, more particularly, besides Rukia. I was talking to Rukia about a game to which Ichigo suddenly reply that he already beat it. Rukia quickly turn to him in amazed, she begins telling him how we have trouble beating the last boss. Ichigo smile as he begins to tell her more about it. Leaving me to munch on my food. _

_ I don't like to brag, but seeing Ichigo talking like that, I wanted to overcome him so during that weekend, I stayed all night to play the game on my own and eventfully I beat the game. I remember how overjoyed I was to tell Rukia all about it. I was such an idiot..._

_That monday, before I could even get one word out, Rukia and Ichigo were discussing another game that came out. Again, I'm been left out. That day, I couldn't finish Rukia's box lunch. _

_ Then one day, Ichigo invited Rukia to come over to play. I can never forget the sensation I felt in my chest when he asked, of when she said, "I can't go anywhere without Toshiro."_

_I'm sure they're many ways to interpret that but the only thing I could get from that is that without me, Rukia can't go. Like I'm a door for her to choose whether she can go through or not. _

_ "I don't mind inviting Toshiro. LIke my mom once said, 'The more the merrier." Ichigo said, giving of a cheeky smile. At least in my eyes. I wanted to say "No" but Rukia turns her head to look at me. The first for a while now that she pay so much attention to me, and it so she could go over to his house. I must have been an idiot then, for agreeing to take her there. I'm still an idiot to this day to ever think that things will revert to what it was, to what we were. _

_ I'm still an idiot..._

_We walk to his house, it wasn't far. We met his dad, his sisters, and learned of his mother. We go to his place once a week with the other days for me and Rukia to spend our time together. Then several weeks pass and throughout the week, three out of 7 days, we go to Ichigo's house, then it became 5 days. _

_I was able to get Rukia to agree that Saturday is our day, to go out on a date or just to spent time together alone. It was kinda like my safe zone, the thing I grip onto each passing day. _

_Then one day, Ichigo invited us to his sisters' birthday party and it turn out to be on a Saturday. _

_ Rukia pleaded me to take her there, even calling it a date for us. I knew it won't turn out that way and refused her. Her text messages still imprinted in my mind. _

_ "Toshiro, I really want to go to that party. Please..."_

_After I reply back with "Didn't we agree that Saturday is our day?" I receive 2 separate text messages about an hour later. _

_ "I see, you're right."_

_ "Sorry but tomorrow, I can't go out. Byakuya want to take me somewhere, so I'll see you on Monday."_

_During a meeting in the morning the day after the party, I stumble upon Byakuya who told me in a somewhat surprised look. _

_"Toshiro, I was surprised to see Rukia still home Saturday doing practically nothing in her room."_

_I knew even without Byakuya telling me that Rukia lied to me in order not to go with me but hearing it from him only reenforce the pain I felt. Quickly I recovered and told him that something came up but I planed to take her out today to make it up for it. _

_That same day, I took her to Ichigo's house and even a day late, the Kurosaki's celebrated the twin's birthday. It like as if the party never started until that day. Rukia was so happy. I remember just sitting there on the porch, drinking a cup of soda as she play around with Ichigo and all of his friends. _

_ It was then that I met Yuzu who came up to me and thanked me for coming over and bringing over Rukia. Yuzu was still in elementary school, with a bright smile and a knack to get to know someone. _

_ She tells me of how her brother seems to enjoy playing with Rukia and how the feelings are mutual. She then asked me, "Are you Rukia's brother?" _

_ At first, I didn't react poorly by her question. "No, I'm not" I said, in a calm and composed matter. _

_ She then asked. "Are you maybe her friend?" _

_Am I still her friend? Am I someone important in her eyes? What am I to her now that her eyes seems to follow Ichigo?  
_

_ Before I could answer, Karin, the other twin comes grabbing her sister hand. "Come on Yuzu, it time to blow out the candle so stop talking to the babysitter."_

_ BABYSITTER... If I have to pick a word to represent the relationship I now have with Rukia, it would be this, BABYSITTER. _

_Near the end of the party, I was volunteered to get small fireworks from a nearby convenience store. I hoped to bring Rukia along but she simply brush me aside as she continues to play tag with Ichigo and his friends. _

_I return 10 minutes later, running quickly to get back to Ichigo's place. Before I arrives, I saw them in the front yard. Just Ichigo and Rukia alone, together. _

_ "Hey Rukia..."_

_ "Hm?" Both of them were looking at the moon which seems to shine over them so brightly that it made everything else invisible in the darkness, including myself. _

"_I was wondering... if... you know... what I-"_

_ "Come on! Man up! What are you trying to say?" Rukia exclaim, punching him on the arm. _

"_Alright alright...sheesh...you sure know how to make someone comfortable when they are trying to tell you that they love you." Ichigo declares, rubbing his arms. _

_ I turn around, not wanting to see how Rukia would reply but still remain in the shadows. I thought of what Rukia used to say to me when we were younger. Of how she didn't mind if she were to marry me. _

"_You idiot!" Rukia yell! Tears forming in her eyes. "Woah! Rukia, I'm sorry... if what I said offended you." Ichigo said, panicking. Not sure what to do in a situation like this. _

_ "No you idiot, I'm happy to hear you say that." Rukia said through her crying. My so call world begins to crumble with her words that follow. _

_ "Ichigo...I love you too..." Both of them sharing a kiss. I wanted to drop everything and run toward them to punch the living hell out of him. Turning, I noticed Rukia pulling back. _

_ "Ichigo, I'm sorry...I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."_

"_Rukia..." "Ichigo as much as I love you, I can't be with you. I'm engaged to Toshiro." Rukia breaks out in tears. I never saw her like this. All because she was engaged to me. The Rukia who said to me that didn't mind marrying me, of how she didn't regret ever being engaged to me, cease to exist. As they went inside, I decided to work my way up, in order to make Rukia's smile, her happiness into a reality. _

_I walk right in 5 minutes later to see Rukia and Ichigo still together. Upon seeing me, Rukia pulled away reluctantly from Ichigo and make her way by my side. And we left..._

_In order to get my plan into action, I convinced my uncle and aunt to allow me to attend more meetings and advance my training to be head household of the Ukitakes. For weeks, I drop off Rukia to Ichigo's place, knowing she would be most happy there, by Ichigo's side. Even for a moment, Rukia can feel that maybe there, she could be with Ichigo. _

_I spend my days and nights in order to move myself up in the ranks. I couldn't stop, I mustn't. I repeatedly remind myself. __Then one day, one of the meetings was cancelled, so I join Rukia and Ichigo. They were playing a video game which only allowed two player at a time so I watched._

_ After a while, I decided to use the restroom. Returning, I stop as I met Yuzu who was bringing laundries down the stairs. I helped her take it to the laundry. As she place the dirty clothes into the washer, she asked. "Toshiro, I heard you are Rukia's boyfriend... If you are, why do you bring Rukia here by herself?" _

_ I look at the girl, once she notice me staring, she turn around and look directly into my eyes. "You know something, you should take better care of yourself. I can tell you're working hard for Rukia's sake but don't forget to take care of your body too."_

_ "Thanks I'll remember that." I said, about to leave but then she grabs my arm. "Wait. Since you're just watching them play, why don't you help me with dinner after this?" Yuzu asked. _

_ With nothing better to do, I agreed to help her. It was then I met Karin yet again, walking in with her group of friends. She enter the kitchen, telling Yuzu everything that seems to have occurred that day. After a minute, she finally notice my presence by Yuzu's side, cutting some onions, then tomatoes. _

_ "What are you doing here!?" She cried. _

"_Karin, that's no way to treat one of Ichigo's friends." Yuzu scold her sister, swinging the ladle around. _

_ "I thought he was Rukia's babysitter." Karin nonchalantly stated. _

"_I'm something like that..." I told her, since at this point I'm sort of am. Karin look away from me and grab a bag of chips and a big bottle of soda. She quickly left to the living room to be with her friends. For some reason, she couldn't stand being near me, and almost always seem to avoid me. _

_I don't remember ever doing something wrong... Oh well I thought. As I continue to cut, Yuzu stop for a moment. _

_ "You know that my brother and Rukia kissed, right?" _

_ I stop cutting for a moment, before continuing. "Yeah."_

_ "Rukia loves Ichigo, and Ichigo loves Rukia."_

_ "I know that better than anyone else..."_

_ "I see... if you need someone to talk to... I'm all ears." Yuzu said, cutting away with me. _

**_Well that was challenging to write. Please review and I'll see you next time!_**


	6. Reaching an Understanding

**Here's the next installment of this chapter! Enjoy!**

Toshiro sigh as the final bell rings, indicating that school has ended for the day. Walking out of the school front gate, Toshiro is abruptly stop by a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Toshiro... Where are you going? Don't you know, that today you're suppose to come over today and help us in our studying. Remember?" Karin asks, noticing that Toshiro is going the other direction, away from her house.

"I didn't forget, but before I go, there's something I have to attend. Don't worry, it'll be quick so be ready for me when I arrive, alright?" Toshiro asks, turning to her for a second before walking away. Forcefully detaching himself from Karin's grip.

"What's he's problem?" Karin said out loud, not caring who's there to listen. "Karin!" Yuzu cry as she runs toward her sister, and looking around.

"That's weird? I could've sworn Toshiro was here with you just now..." Yuzu said, confused.

"Yeah, he was but he said he had to go somewhere else first and told me to be ready when he gets back." Karin said, looking at the direction where Toshiro just took.

Yuzu, suddenly grabs her sister arm and begins to run toward the direction that Toshiro took.

"WOAH! Yuzu, where's the rush?" Karin said, not used to being the one drag, especially by her sister Yuzu. _I mean, come on! She's usually passive about things and usually I'm the one who is aggressive. Even Toshiro said so..._

"We have to catch up to Toshiro..." Yuzu said hesitatingly. "Wait! Why?" Karin asks. Knowing it's about Toshiro, is now interested like a fish caught on a hook.

"No time, just follow me." Yuzu said, stopping at a corner, looking around. Pulling back, she look at her sister and using a very common gesture, through the power of hand signs, she gestures her sister to be quiet and follow her lead.

Walking slowly, they walk pass a sign and stop in front of a statue. "Shh, look. There's Toshiro." Yuzu said, pointing to a person about to walk into a gate. Quickly they run to where he was last scene.

When they arrives, they notice that Toshiro just step inside a huge gate. To be more exact, practically the who neighborhood in one side is merely a wall with a gate in the center.

"What the heck! Who the hell lives in such an enormous house?! The mafia?!" Karin exclaims.

"This is Rukia's house." Yuzu states, looking around. "This is Rukia's place! Karin cries, in shock. _I heard she's rich but this is insane!_

"Wait...Rukia's? What business does Toshiro has with Rukia?" Karin asks, her Yuzu unable to answer.

"I dont' know..." Yuzu said, looking at the front gate with her sister.

* * *

**Inside the house of Rukia.**

"Welcome Toshiro. I'm happy you could make it. Come." Rukia said, wearing a traditional kimono and light make-up. Rukia lead the way as Toshiro follow the petite teenage girl. "What is it you want?" Toshiro asks as they walk. "Before that,there's something I want to show you." She reply, not turning to look at his way.

Arriving to her room, they enter the girl's huge bedroom. "I see you moved some stuff in you room." Toshiro said, looking around the room he once knew. A place he used to be in most of the time during his stay in this very mansion.

"Yeah... This is what I wanted to show you." Rukia, coming from her drawers near her bedside, showing Toshiro a certain jewelry.

"You still have it after all this year." Toshiro states... grabbing hold of the amulet.

"Sode no Shirayuki, the very amulet I used to propose to you." Toshiro states, as the small amethyst gemstone in the center shines.

"I kept it with me all this time. This is my treasure, and within it, everything that reminds me of you. Of us, of how we once were..."

Toshiro looks at the gem tensely. Even after al this time, it's been well kept.

"Why are you showing me this?" Toshiro asks, pulling his eyes away from the beautiful necklace. "Toshiro, I said before that I want us to be like we once were. Ever since Ichigo, I know we haven't really been close but I miss those times. Really I do." Rukia said sincerely.

"Rukia..."

"Toshiro, please... I want my friend back..." Rukia said, touching ons side of his cheek softly.

"...please..." She continues... stroking his cheek.

Toshiro grabs her hand, and brought it down. With his other hand, he begins to caress her cheek. Rukia at first was startle until she felt his touch on her face. His cool touch that feels so relaxing. This familiar touch on her face cause her to close her eyes. Toshiro notice her breathing, her chest moving ever so lightly and her mouth slightly open.

"You know... this form of touching that we used to do..." Toshiro leans forward. The way Rukia is right now, with her hands down, eyes closed and light breathing, makes it ever so tempting to rekindle the fire he once had. His mouth mere centimeters from hers.

Toshiro stop before planting a kiss on her forehead. "...are best reserve for your lover, Ichigo. We can't be like we once were." Toshiro said with Rukia opening her eyes.

"Which is why I want to start over with you, with us. I want to be your friend." Toshiro said, extending a hand out for Rukia. "Toshiro..."

"I know it's selfish but I really want to be friends with you and I don't see any other way but to re-start." Rukia begins to let out tears as she grab his hand. "Toshiro!" Rukia cries. Starting over isn't easy and never cut and dry. Of course there are still fragments from their relationship before but at least now they are able to demolish the ruined house and use it material to construct a new one with a new goal in mind.

"Let's start introducing each other. Hi, I'm Toshiro. Nice to meet you."

"Hello... I'm Rukia, nice to meet you too." Rukia said as she pulls Toshiro into a hug. Toshiro stun for a moment, recover himself to hug her back.

While this is happening, the door open up, revealing Karin and Yuzu and even Yoruichi standing there.

"My my... were we interrupting something?" Yoruichi asks, with her hand covering her mouth.

Toshiro and Rukia look at them before slowly removing themselves off from each other. "WHA-WHAT WERE YOU GUYS DOING JUST NOW?!" Karin exclaims, pointing a finger at them.

"We were just hugging." Toshiro said, giving a stale face. _I'm sure there's nothing wrong with just hugging. _

"A LIKELY STORY! Keep in mind that Rukia is a taken woman. Yuzu, say something." Karin said, turning to her sister whose face is cover from her bangs.

"Yuzu?" Karin asks. Yuzu slowly walks and grab Toshiro, slowly leaving Rukia's room.

"Oh oh, someone's angry..." Yoruichi said. "Yuzu?..." Karin said.

* * *

**Moments later, Yuzu and Toshiro walk pass the front door, walking down the passage to the front gate of Rukia's estate. **

"Yuzu, where are you taking me?" Toshiro asks. They are now outside the walls of Rukia's estate.

Yuzu remains in silence, until they are finally away from Rukia's property all together.

Stopping, she slide her hand down his arm until it's gripping his hand. Turning, Yuzu look Toshiro in the eye. Her eyes although not in tears, are in the verge of becoming tears. "Yuzu?"

"Toshiro, sorry but I just had to get you out of that place." Yuzu cry, leaning onto him, her other hand griping his arm.

"Yuzu, I'm fine. The things with Rukia has been settled..."

Yuzu didn't move her head from his chest. Instead, her grips tighten even further. "Settled?..."

"Yes... we're starting over... as two people who just befriended each other."

"Did...her?" Yuzu mutters... Toshiro unable to hear most of it, leans forward. "Huh?"

"Did you told her about what you had to deal with in order for her to be with Ichigo?" Yuzu said, her tone evaluating slightly.

"Of course, I told her about the meetings and trainings to become head of the hou-" "I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT JUST THAT!"

Yuzu shouts... her head looking up to Toshiro, revealing her tears covered eyes, running its course. "Did you told her about the pain you felt, knowing that she cheated on you with my brother... how her interest in Ichigo cause a gap between you and her, how she broke the very promise she suggested,...how almost everyday you would drop her off with us so she could be together with Ichigo, knowing the pain it cause you every single time..."

"Yuzu..." Toshiro, grab her arms, causing her grip around him to break. Yuzu didn't finish saying everything just yet. _No..__I'm not done it... there is still one more..._

"Does..."

"Does..."

"Does she know the fact that with everything going on...with her, and with Hinamori, all together cause that night."

"That night..."

"That very night when..."

**"You, Toshiro...tried to take your own life."**

Toshiro eyes widen as his arms begins to shake from being reminded of a certain event. It was too much to be real, as if a distance past. Instantly, he grabs his wrist watch, trying to stabilize his arm. Toshiro remember that night ever well. There was so much blood...so much that he shouldn't be here right now. He shouldn't...but still, he's standing right before her very eyes...

* * *

**Back inside the mansion of Rukia...**

"So you were trying to re-establish the relationship you had with Toshiro before the proposal?" Karin asks, leaning by the doorway.

"Yes, but Toshiro couldn't...or more like unable to...no matter how much I pleaded."

"So what's the deal with the hug?" Karin asks, eyeballing Rukia. "Toshiro suggested we start over, since the relationship we had before was meant for lovers. I was so used to how we were that I didn't realized what I did with Toshiro is what I do now with Ichigo. I'm very grateful for the outcome, still it would get some time to get used to." Rukia said in a teasing matter.

"Well now that this mystery is solved, maybe you should catch up to Yuzu and Toshiro." Yoruichi said, pointing toward the door with her thumb.

"Yeah... I'll be going. See you later, Rukia and thanks again Aunt Yoruichi." Karin said, leaving. Rukia is last scene with a small smile on her face although does not look so promising.

* * *

Karin and made her way to the Kurosaki's house. "Yuzu! I'm home!" Karin shouts, removing her shoes and runs into the living room. "Yuzu!? Toshiro!?" Karin cries but didn't see them in the living room. "We're up here!" Yuzu's voice yells from upstairs. Running, she goes upstairs, about to go to their room, instead, she stops and notice that Yuzu are Toshiro are in fact in the bathroom.

The door to the bathroom is left open, revealing Yuzu, on her knees, rubbing Toshiro's back. Toshiro vomitting slightly.

"What happened?" Karin said, kneeing besides her sister, her eyes surveying Toshiro's body.

"He's-" "I'm fine...just something I ate." Toshiro said, standing up. "Yuzu, can you get me a cup of water?" Toshiro ask. "Right away." Yuzu said, rushing down the stairs.

"Toshiro, are you sure you're alright?" Karin asks, worry for him. Instinctively, she grabs his wrist, sliding it down to his hand. "Toshiro?" Karin said...sounding more like a plead. Toshiro smile softly, looking at their hand, then her. "For fraternal twins, you guys are very alike." Toshiro comments as he tighten his hold on Karin's hand. "Thanks, but I'm fine now. So come on, lets head downstair and start studying." Toshiro said, dragging Karin out of the bathroom. Karin, follow obediently.

Downstairs, Yuzu met them and hands Toshiro a bottle of cold water. "Thanks..." Toshiro said, heading to the kitchen. "Come Yuzu, let's get ready." Karin instructed, heading to the living room, where they are going to receive special training from Toshiro.

Taking out their books, they begin to do their assign homework first. Seconds later, Toshiro comes in and so the special lessons begins.

* * *

"We been at it for three hours...can we stop there?" Karin whines, resting on a small table in the living room. Yuzu on the opposite side of the table is currently being assisted by their tutor Toshiro. "Alright, we end it there. We'll continue with the tutoring tomorrow afternoon." Toshiro declares.

"Yes! Finally..." Karin said, dropping her books down and going upstairs. "Where are you going?!" Toshiro yell. "I'll be right back." Is all he heard from the girl. Shaking his head, Toshiro look at Yuzu who is neatly putting away her belongings.

Standing up, Yuzu look at Toshiro, "I'll start making dinner. You're staying for dinner right?" Yuzu smiles.

Sighing, Toshiro looks at the girl in front of her. "Do I even have a choice." Toshiro reply back, before smiling back. Yuzu left to prepare dinner.

Karin, moments later return downstairs to where Toshiro is, bringing along with her a DVD. "Since you're staying over, why don't we watch this movie? Hm?" Karin suggests, holding in her hand a action-pack movie staring two police officers.

"Really... I'm worry for you now." Toshiro comments, as he lean back to sit on the sofa. "What's that suppose to mean?" Karin asks, giving off eyes that are like daggers to Toshiro, right after putting the disc into the player.

"I meant, you might have trouble finding a boy. There's not a lot of boys interested in someone who may be more masculine than them." Toshiro comments, causing Karin to give off a shocked face.

"I don't care about that. I prefer boys who like me for who I am." Karin declares proudly. Returning her glaze to Toshiro, she asks. "What about you? Do you prefer the weak and fragile girl Toshiro?"

Toshiro meeting Karin's stare, "I don't really have a preference..." Toshiro confess. "Really...nothing?" Karin asks, pushing the matter.

"Look, when you're in love...you accept them for who they are. Besides If I had a preference, ideally, anyone could just become my ideal girl."

"I guess that makes sense... we're pretty much saying the same thing." Karin points out, taking a seat besides Toshiro.

20 minutes into the movie, Yuzu comes in with two plates of rice with curry on the side. She then left and return with a plate of her own. Watching the movie, they continue to munch on their dinner until they finished. Setting them on the side, the three continues to watch the movie.

Finally at the end credits, Toshiro stop the player, remove the disc and place it inside the box from which it came. Turning around he looks at the two sleeping figure on the sofa. Both girls near the end of the film fell asleep, leaving Toshiro to watch the rest on his own.

Sighing, Toshiro decides that it would be better if they sleep in their own beds so one by one he take them to their bed. Return to wash dried the dishes as he put them away. Right after he place the last plate away, the front door open to reveal Isshin walking right in.

"Toshiro, my boy. How was the studying?" Isshin asks. "It's was fine, both of the girls fell asleep while we were watching a movie so I carried them to their respective bed." Toshiro said, letting their father know.

"Well that's very thoughtful Toshiro..." Isshin said but then appears close to his level and whisper in his ear.

"So Toshiro... just between the two of us, if you have to choose between the two of them. Who would you sleep with?"

"Huh?" Toshiro reply, not sure as to why their own father would be asking this. "Don't 'Huh?' me boy. Surely one of them caught your eyes Toshiro my son."

Ignoring that 'son' part, Toshiro look away. "I'm honor by your suggestion but I had a bad story with love so right now...I'm not looking for a girl. Yuzu and Karin are very attractive girls, each their own uniqueness but I'm not ready yet to date." Toshiro said, telling Isshin the fact.

"I see..." Isshin said, looking at the boy seriously. Toshiro hope that he would stop asking him... sensual questions involving Karin and Yuzu.

"... but I asked who would you sleep with." Isshin said, returning to his goofy self. Toshiro's body begins to vibrate, as he tighten his hand into a single fist. _  
_

WHAM! Toshiro reply back with a pound on Isshin's head, as he takes his leave. "Thank you for the stay, now good day!" Closing the door, Toshiro take his departure.

"My dear Misaki, our new son has just punch daddy... I'M SO HAPPY!" Isshin cries, hugging a huge portrait of his deceased wife.

"I never felt so happy to have a second son!"

**And there you have it. Also, heads up... The next chapter will be up probably in the first week of August. In the mean time, I'll be working on my other works including maybe a new story. Still I'll might make some one-shots in between so if I do please give them a read. Thanks and please review. Until next time!**


	7. LIttle Pink Mischief comes to play

**Finally, after a slight delay, chapter 7 is up! I hope you enjoy!**

**Karin's P.O.V.**

It been little over a week since Toshiro began tutoring Yuzu and me. The last day of the week, we had a pop quiz by one of our teachers. It's official, practically everyone now hates him, but that's beside the point. The Monday that follow, we receive our results back and both me and Yuzu got perfect marks.

Of course, Yuzu told our idiot of a father and now we're having a party to celebrate our perfect marks.

Although I said a party, it's actually quite small and besides, we only invited those who 'have to come'. Like Rukia of course and Toshiro. Besides them, we also invited Tatsuki, Chad, Orihime and I think I heard Keigo's annoying voice somewhere. Who invited him? I know I didn't.

I attempted to approach Toshiro but before I could, the accursed doorbell just have to ring. Walking toward the door, I open it forcefully to see who's the idiot that is going to get punch in the face. My anger suddenly vanishes as I look to see a little girl looking back at me. Her crimson colored eyes staring at me with so much curiosity.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Um... hello?" Karin said although it sounds more like a question. "HELLO, I'd been invited by SUNNY to this party!" The little girl exclaims, raising her hand to further boost her energy. "Um right... I think you have the wrong house ther-" Karin said, closing her eyes for a moment but after reopening them again, the strange girl disappear from her sight.

"Wa- where did she go?" Karin said, looking outside to see no traces of her. Closing the door and dismissing her existence, Karin turns to head back to approaching Toshiro.

"You have a nice home here... it's warm and welcoming. LIKE SUNNY!" A voice said next to her. Turning, Karin discovers the girl running around, from the living room to the kitchen, checking things out. After a quick chase scene, Karin quickly grabs the girl and lift her up, the girl's arms and legs swinging all over. "Yay! Are you going to give me a piggy ride?" "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO-" Karin begins but then Yuzu comes walking to the kitchen. "Oh Yachiru, you made it. Thank you for coming over." Yuzu said. The girl stops her rapid movement to look at Yuzu. "Thanks for the invite Sunny, I enjoy playing with Firecracker here." The girl now known as Yachiru said as she giggles.

"You're Sunny!" Karin points out but then realize, "Firecracker?"

During the mists of confusion from Karin's part, Yachiru use the moment to escape Karin's clutches. As the little girl runs outside to the backyard, Karin turn to her sister. "Who or what is she?"

"Her name is Yachiru Kusajishi, she's a junior and the president of the newspaper club. "Yuzu states. "She's older than us!" Karin shouts. "I guess, I only met her recently. After we got back our test. When you left to meet up with Toshiro, she comes out of nowhere and asked me how I did. She was taking a survey of the test to post on the board as well as in the school newspaper.

"So why is she here?" Karin asks, her anger obvious to her sister. "Well, after she recorded that I had a perfect mark, she begins to ask me series of question. All of them concerning Toshiro." Yuzu said.

"Really?..." Karin asks. Anything about Toshiro, caught Karin's interest. "Yeah." Yuzu replies.

**Flashback **

"_Alrighty, next question... Do you know Whitey?" The girl asks Yuzu. Yuzu confused by who the girl means asks, "Whitey?" _

"_Yeah, yeah, you know... the former ace of the school soccer team." Still, Yuzu didn't know who she's referring to. "...he's a senior who's close to my height, oh and his hair is like the color snow." Yuzu thought for a moment and then Toshiro's name begins to pop up in her mind. Before she could reply back, Yachiru added, "He used to go out with a girl who like Chappy the rabbit and during the nationals, he purposely miss the last shot that could had earn him the title 'player of the year'. _

_ "Do you mean Toshiro?" _

_ "That's right, Whitey, so do you know him personally?" Yachiru asks more precisely. "I do, why?" Yuzu asks as the little girl flip the pages of her notepad until she stop to one and return her attention to Yuzu. "I'm in the newspaper club and I'm doing a report on this school top celebrity. This time, it's Whitey." The girl said cheerfully. _

_ "What do you need to know about Toshiro?" Yuzu asks the girl. "Right. First one, what's Whity's favorite color?" _

_ "I think it's white."_

_ "I KNEW IT!" Yachiru scribbles something on her notepad. _

_ "Next question, what's his favorite food?" Yachiru asks eagerly._

_ "Watermelon..."_

_ "So he's a fruititarian..." Yachiru comments as she jots more notes down. _

_ "What's his favorite sport?" _

_ "um... Soccer?" _

_ "RIGHT!? I JUST KNOW IT. I JUST HAD THE FEELING IT'S SOCCER!" She scribbles some more before stopping. _

_ "Thanks for answering my question. Oh and if you like, you can always drop by to ask me anything. Our club is located in room 1224, oh and I'm a junior as well as the president of the club." Yachiru said as she begins to leave. _

_ "Wait!" Yuzu stops Yachiru. "Hm?" Yachiru said. "If it's not too much trouble, do you want to come over? Knowing my dad, he's going to plan a party this weekend to celebrate me and my sister's perfect marks." Yuzu asks. _

_ "Thanks for the invite, I'll see if I can. Thanks again." The girl said as she runs incredibly fast to who knows where._

**End of Flashback...**

"I'm curious as to what she knows, and besides she seems to be a fun person to get acquainted with, right?" Yuzu finish off her story with.

"She's beyond fun..." Karin comments as she walks back to the backyard. Hopefully this time, with more luck in approaching Toshiro.

"WHITEY! IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" A voice shouts as Karin turning the sliding door to head outside. There she sees the little girl riding on Toshiro's back.

Sighing, Toshiro said, "It's good to see you too Yachiru. How's Kenpachi?"

"Kenny's doing just fine. He still miss having one of his brightest student spar him. You should really come back to the dojo." Yachiru comments as she dangle around on his back. By now Karin appear in front of them, curious about something. "Toshiro, you used to take martial art classes?" Karin asks. "I guess, Yachiru's father runs the local Kendo classes near the school." Toshiro said. Karin is surprised at first but finding out more about Toshiro overlap that initial shock. "What else did you do Toshiro?"

"Well I-" But before he could begin talking, Yachiru covers his eyes. "Whitey, come play with me!" The girl exclaim. "Alright alright..." Toshiro agrees to play. "Yay! We can also have Firecracker, Chappy lover, Carrot Top, Giant, Sunny, Useless and Spirit play with us." Yachiru adds, getting everyone attention.

"Wait, why should I go along with this?" Karin asks. "Trust me... it's better than resisting." Toshiro comments as Yuzu arrives outside. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE, SINCE WE HAVE A LOT OF PEOPLE PLAYING, WE'LL PLAY A GAME OF HIDE AND SEEK! EVERYONE HIDE WHILE USELESS SEEK!"

"Wait! Why do I have to be the one seeking? And why is my name USELESS!?" Keigo retorts, pulling his hair hard. Yachiru thought for a moment, maybe giving some actual thought on something. "Oh!... I'll call you Eustace instead."

"You're not even listening, and doesn't that sound like useless!" Keigo screams.

Even with the amount of tears flowing from Keigo face, he is still chosen to become the seeker. Everyone agrees to play and Toshiro setting up the rules.

1. The seeker will count 100 while everyone else hides.

2. The people hiding are only allow to hide within the property, so frontyard, backyard and within the house are allow.

3. Once you are discover, you have to help the seeker in seeking out everyone else.

"Everyone's good?" Toshiro asks. Everyone nods and agrees with the rules as Keigo reluctantly turn around and begin to count 100 in front of a tree, with his eyes closed.

Everyone didn't waste any moment as they scatter around to find a good hiding spot. Karin look to hide with Toshiro but somehow lost sight of him. Thinking he's somewhere inside, she runs inside and look around the rooms. Realizing that Keigo might have already finish counting, she decides to hide in her room, under her bed. Luckily she has a box under her bed which she could hide behind, in case if Keigo or anyone else were to look down there. Getting down, and enter under the bed, she notice someone else taking her idea. She sees Yuzu under her own bed. "Psst, Yuzu, have you seen Toshiro?"

Yuzu gives off a unpleasant face. "I have, he's with Rukia. Hiding inside the linen closet." Yuzu said, pouting, obviously unhappy with the arrangement.

By now, Keigo miraculously found Chad, Ichigo, Orihime, and Tatsuki. Although Tatsuki prove to be more painful than the rest with the new bruise mark he has on his face.

Checking upstairs, he just discover Rukia and Toshiro inside the closet. Way too easy, since they were too lound. Keigo then went to check Ichigo's room as Toshiro went to check the girls' room, with Rukia following Toshiro.

"Why were you hiding with me?" Toshiro asks, unaware that Yuzu and Karin are hiding under their respective beds. "I wanted to hide with you. I'm sure Karin or Yuzu would have done the same." Rukia reasons. Karin looking at Yuzu and Yuzu looking at Karin. Both girls faces pinkish as Rukia's words possesses some truth to it. "So Toshiro... have you found someone you like yet?" Rukia asks, as they check the girls' closet. "Why?" Toshiro asks, curious. "Well you mentioned before that you liked someone." Rukia said. "I did, but that's a while back. When I first told you and Ichigo of my idea of breaking off the engagement."

"Yeah, how did it go? Did you confess to the girl?" Rukia asks, closing the closet. "No..." Toshiro shakes his head. "I'd been rejected before I could even have the chance." Toshiro said, now checking down under the bed. Only seeing boxes. "I see..." Rukia said as they both left the room, closing the door in the process.

Seconds later, Karin whisper to Yuzu. "Psst, you heard that, right?"

"Yeah... I did..." Yuzu said. "Come on, before they finds us here." Karin said as she and Yuzu escape from under the bed. Slowly and quietly, they open and closed the door. Outside the hallway, Karin and Yuzu walk down the corridor to the stairs. Going down the stairs, Karin and Yuzu spot Tatsuki checking in the living room. They quietly pass her and make their way to the kitchen. Karin suddenly remember that as children, they would hide under the sink. Although it may seem small on the outside, inside it stretches pass 2 feet from each side and 3.5 feet in height, plenty of room for the two girls to hide. Opening the small door, the girls discover someone else hiding in their spot. "Yachiru, what are you doing in there?" Karin asks.

"Shh...I'm hiding, you better come inside before they spot us." The girl suggest, as Yuzu and Karin went in. With all three girls inside, the amount of open space left is small. Their bodies touching but still enough room to breath and wiggle a bit. Quietly they wait. Few minutes later, they hear people coming into the kitchen.

"We checked everywhere... where could they be?"

"Maybe their outside?"

"We already checked. Besides, I saw both of them going inside."

"Should we check upstairs again?"

"No. There still one place we haven't check it."

A voice that sounds like Toshiro said. Walking quietly, Toshiro walk toward the kitchen sink and open the door, discovering Karin, Yuzu and Yachiru in the middle, hiding inside.

"Whitey! You found us! Want to play again?" Yachiru asks as she gets out first before the other girls. She quickly latch herself onto Toshiro's back and begins to playfully 'play with his hair.

As soon as they got out, their father comes out of no where with a huge cake in his hands.

"Who wants some cake!" Isshin cries as he walk toward them, only for him to slip and fling the cake toward them. "INCOMING!" Tatsuki cries as the cake is about ot make impact.

SPLAT The cake lands on top of Toshiro and Yachiru.

"Joy... can someone get me a towel?" Toshiro asks. Yuzu begins to leave but notice Rukia already making her way to the linen closet to get a towel for Toshiro. Returning, Rukia didn't seem to notice the slightly angry look that Yuzu is giving her. Especially since it only last for a moment.

"Here." Grabbing the towel, Toshiro thanks Rukia.

Yachiru still on top of Toshiro, begins to shake her head. "Wow, that was awsome!" She cheers as she laugh before leaning forward and licking off the leftover cake still on his cheeks. This did not go unnoticed by neither Yuzu nor Karin nor everyone else present. "and delicious!"

"Would you stop that." Toshiro demands as she continues to lick his face. "But you taste so sweet Whitey."

"Maybe you guys should get together?" Tatsuki said, although as a joke. Karin didn't like the sound of that, even if it was just a joke. She begins to say something, unaware that her sister is about to do the same. "Wait just a min-" Yachiru interrupts Karin with her shake. "Nah-um, Toshiro is special to me."

"SSSppecial?" Karin asks, everyone else except Karin and Yuzu cheers. "Yeah, he's very special to me. Like the brother I never had." Yachiru finish as she seems to fall asleep on Toshiro's back.

"Brother?" "Brother?" Both Yuzu and Karin said, everyone else thinking the same. Toshiro sigh as another misunderstanding has just arisen. "Can someone help me clean her up." Toshiro asks. Yuzu quickly volunteer as they made their way upstairs to the bathroom. In the bathroom, Yuzu grabs a towel and wet it with water from the sink before using it to swipe the cake off the girl. After cleaning her off, they drop her off Yuzu's bed to sleep. With that out of the way, they return to the bathroom so Toshiro can clean himself. "Toshiro, you never mention meeting this girl." Yuzu asks.

"It was during when I became extremely busy to even contact you a while back." Toshiro said, swiping the cake from his face. "Why is she so fond of you?"

"It's nothing deep, Yachiru has an uncle who she's very fond of. I heard from my master Kenpachi, that he's an old family friend who has white hair that gives her candy, lots of candy. My white hair must have somehow remind her of that uncle. So like I said, nothing intimate." Toshiro said as he walks away from the bathroom. Yuzu slowly follow him downstairs.

Meanwhile in the girls room, particularly Yuzu's room, the girl lays there fast asleep.

"Uncle Shiro..." She said before drift to a deep slumber.

* * *

"So how's Yachiru?" Tatsuki asks. "Fast asleep." Toshiro replies, noticing that Karin is not in the group. "Where's Karin?"

Ichigo and Rukia were sitting down on the sofa, in the living room. Both of them now in couple mode.

"Karin's outside in the backyard." Chad said. "Thanks." Toshiro said as he walk outside. Yuzu wishing to follow, chooses not to. Her plan as cupid reminded her that she must allow Toshiro and Karin some alone time in order to shorten the distance between them. "So anyone still hungry?" Yuzu offers, getting her mind and body busy so she won't think about Toshiro and Karin.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey..." Toshiro said, walk up to Karin before sitting beside her. "Hey..." Karin said. Something obviously wrong, Toshiro turn to look at her face closely. Her eyes weren't in tears but there look unsteady, unresolved like something is on her mind. "What's on your mind?" Toshiro asks, not minding how straightforward he is.

Karin's head jerks slightly before dropping all together. "It's nothing serious. Just something stupid. Really, I'm fine."

Toshiro is not convinced. Instead of backing down and dropping the subject like someone nice and considerate, he continues to push further. Placing a hand on top of hers, and grabbing it softly, he asks again, "Karin, please... what's on your mind?"

The amount of attention Toshiro is giving her is more than she could hope. His husky voice saying her name makes her experience pure bliss, even if it isn't the candy kind. Still, there's no way she could refuse him. _HIS REQUEST!_ _.. That's what I meant... There's no way I refuse his request..._

"Toshiro... I... I feel like I don't know enough about you. Today, after meeting Yachiru, I see that there are many girls including my sister that seems to know you more than I do." Karin said, luckily it's somewhat dark so it's harder to see her blushing face.

"Karin, why are you in such a hurry to know so much about me?" Toshiro asks, not looking away from her. "I don't know...but it grinds my gears when another girl seems to know you more than me. Really grinds my gear." Karin said, tighten her fists. Toshiro sensing the tension she's displaying, use his hand to open up her tightly shut hand. Then, her now open hand is intertwine with his'.

"Karin... we just became friends recently so of course there are many things you have yet to know about me. I, myself, don't know a lot about you and of course I want to know more but I want to know you naturally, as time goes by. Just knowing more about you won't stop my desire, I also want to be able to walk besides you, experience my life with you in it." Toshiro insists.

"Toshiro..." Karin starts as she turns to look at him. Her eyes tearing from hearing his words. He wants her in his life. Although it may have sound romantic, Karin shouldn't mistake it as a confession of love. For now, it's merely a confession among friends. _Still, a girl can dream, right? _

"Karin..." Toshiro said again, as they remain there, looking at each other. Before anything else could occur, something or better yet someone, just had to interfere.

"KARIN! IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!" Isshin shouts as his head pops up from the now opened door.

"Oh... was I interrupting something?" Isshin said, his hand covering his mouth. "I'll leave you kids alone." Isshin said as he left...

Karin still holding his hand, stands up. "Toshiro, let's postpone this for another time." Her voice sounding unhappy but at least her eyes return to normal. Determined and full of anger.

"Why?" Toshiro asks, now standing up. Karin in return gives him an apologetic smile. Walking by the door, she quickly opens it to reveal Isshin on the floor, trying to listen in to their conversation.

Letting go of Toshiro, Karin turns her full attention to her father. As Karin beats up her father for being his idiot self, Toshiro looks down on his hand. The same hand that was just holding her hand. For some reason, it felt different now. Incomplete. _Like I want to keep holding on to her hand..._ Toshiro thought. Looking up to Karin, he sees her already finish giving her dad a beating.

"Come Toshiro, let's see what Yuzu made for dinner." Karin said, grabbing his wrist and dragging him away from what used to be Isshin.

_This feeling... is not going away. _Toshiro thought as he's being pulled to the kitchen.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading. Until next time! **


	8. The Hand that Grips

**Alright, I'm back with another chapter of this story. **

"Toshiro... do you really have to leave so early?" Karin asks, not liking the idea one bit. After dinner, Toshiro told Karin that he's leaving earlier than he had planned and he's going to drop Yachiru to her home along the way. They headed up the stairs, to Karin's and Yuzu's room where Yachiru resides, asleep. Truthfully, Karin hoped that Toshiro would spend the night over like he did some time ago.

"Yeah... Kenpachi is quite protective of Yachiru but l'll see you and Yuzu tomorrow. Thanks for the invite." Toshiro said, waking Yachiru just enough for her to climb on his back. "Candy...Uncle Shiro..." Yachiru mutters..

Walking down, they bid everyone farewell. Yuzu appears in front of him and give him a light hug. "Good night Toshiro...I'll see you tomorrow." Yuzu whisper.

"Right...Until then." Toshiro said, walking out with Yachiru.

"Wait Toshiro!" A voice said behind them. Standing up, Tatsuki turn to Ichigo. "It's getting late and I need to start heading home so I'll leave with Toshiro." She declares, padding her pants a bit before walking toward Toshiro.

"Oh, I HAVE TO GO TOO! ICHIGO!" Keigo cries as he walk 'in slow motion' to Ichigo. "I-CHI-GO!" Keigo cries as he leap to his friend for a 'farewell hug' but before his body could make sense, he lies on the floor with a impact mark on his face. During the 'leap of faith', Ichigo punch Keigo square on the face, with enough force to bring him down to the ground to which he currently resides.

"Later Tatsuki, bye Keigo." Ichigo said, almost ignoring Keigo's existence.

"Ichigo...that so mean..." Keigo mutters. "Aren't we best-est of friends? Haven't I earn a special spot in your heart yet I-chi-go?" Keigo said in tears. Ichigo face becomes darken as the amount of anger marks increases dramatically on his forehead. "I'll stop now..." Keigo said, realizing the danger he's about to step if he were to continue. Still slightly beaten up, he stands up and begin to leave with Toshiro and the rest.

Then suddenly, Rukia shouts out, "Wait, I'm going with you Toshiro." Karin makes a sharp turn to her brother's girlfriend. "You're leaving already?" Ichigo asks, his face clearly showing his disappointment and desire of her to stay.

"Yeah... I need to go to bed early and besides..." Rukia said kissing Ichigo softly on the lips, muttering something quietly so that everyone else couldn't pick up what she is saying.

"Alright...see you tomorrow morning?" Ichigo asks. Rukia smiles at Ichigo need for reassurance. "Of course... I'll text you when I get home, 'kay?" Rukia said, placing a more passionate kiss on his rough lips. Karin turns away, feeling a bit disgusted although strangely envious of Rukia and her brother. Yuzu, unlike her sister, didn't look away. She continue to look at Rukia and Ichigo steady, with bittersweet look in her eyes.

Pulling away, Rukia walk until arriving next to Toshiro's side. "Let's go." Toshiro said, finally departing from Kurosaki's house.

"Tsk, I love Rukia but sometimes I hate her..." Karin mutters but it seems Ichigo was able to make out her message, since after she said it, Ichigo ask her, "Why would you say that?"

"Look Ichigo, aren't you worry that Rukia may still have feelings for Toshiro? I mean they did dated at one point." Karin reasons. Ichigo let out a sigh. Seeing her brother sighing, Karin's body tighten. A sense of agitation begins to ignite within her. For some reason she's okay when it's with Toshiro but seeing her brother sighing like that, as if saying _"You just don't get it..." _or _"Karin, you don't understand"_. Pretty much makes her feel ignorant about the whole situation.

"Karin, I trust Rukia and I trust Toshiro. I mean the guy did so much for me and Rukia to be together." Ichigo said, reminding his sister of Toshiro's action. Canceling his engagement between himself and Rukia and giving the Kuchiki's everything they wanted from his family. That itself is no easy tasks but Toshiro did it and more.

"I still don't it." Karin confesses walking toward the door. Getting her shoes, she begins to put them on.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asks. "To Toshiro." Karin simply said before running out, closing the door. Yuzu standing there, looks at the front door of their house. The door her sister just left. Her hands forming a ball as she tighten her fists.

* * *

Catching up with the pack, Karin runs toward one side of Toshiro. The side unoccupied by Rukia. "Karin? What are you doing here?" Toshiro asks, looking at the girl in question. Tilting her head slightly and shrugging her shoulders, Karin reply back with, "I just feel like tagging along." Looking away slightly before looking back with a grin. "Deal with it Toshiro."

Smiling back, Toshiro submits and they continue off with their journey. "So Toshiro, did you hand in your slip yet? For the field trip coming up?" Rukia asks, begining the topic. "Oh, you mean the trip to visit Kyoto for three days and two nights?" Tatsuki asks, taking interest in the topic. "That's the one." Rukia said excitingly. "That isn't due until next week... So why bring it up at all?" Keigo asks.

"Aren't you excited to go in a group to another city and visit the different shine/temple and stores?" Rukia begins. "Well... I more be excited to see some of the nice girls they have there..." Keigo said, becoming trap in the very illusion he cast upon himself. Tatsuki, not liking his goofy perverted face one bit, did not hesitate in punching the wicked image out of his head.

"What did I do?" Keigo asks, bending down and pressing on his head to lessen the pain. "For being an idiot..." Tatsuki simply said as she commence walking ahead. Toshiro looks down at Keigo. "Idiot." Toshiro repeats what Tatsuki said to Keigo before walking again. Rukia and Karin remain by Toshiro side, without a clue of what just happened. Afterwards, Rukia made several efforts in starting a discussion with Toshrio since Tatsuki decided not to talk for a while and Keigo seem to remain in the back. The conversations weren't anything special. Simply:

"So Toshiro, are you did you hand your slip in yet?"

"Not yet, maybe I'll do it tomorrow." He replies.

"I can't wait... Oh and did you finish Ms. Shiho's assignment?"

"Did it before school ended." Toshiro simply said.

Karin didn't pay much attention, she just making sure Rukia isn't planning anything Karin disapprove of.

After several minutes, they arrives at Rukia's mansion. "Well then, goodnight everyone. And Toshiro, talk to you later." Rukia said, opening the gate and then shutting it completely.

They commence walking and after two or three minutes, they arrives at an interaction. "Well, my house is that way." Tatsuki said as she points the opposite way to where Toshiro is going. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye." Tatsuki said as she takes the right side of the road. "Me too, I live around her so by guys. See you guys in school!" Keigo said hastily as he runs to catch up to Tatsuki. "W-Wai-" Karin attempts to say but then stop short after feeling Toshiro's hand grabbing her. Looking at Toshiro, she sees him shaking his head at her, as if telling her to remain quiet. "But he doesn't live close to Tatsuki.

"He aware of that." Toshiro said as they continue to walk, hands still connecting.

"Then why would he go that way?" Karin asks. Toshiro turn to look at her again for a moment before looking back in front. "You should learn to read the mood Karin."

"What do you mean, 'Read the mood'? Tatsuki extremely mad and Keigo is only going to make it worse. It's like adding wood to the fire. Bad Idea." Karin reasons as she left herself be drag by Toshiro. "Idiot..." Toshiro mutters but Karin could hear it perfectly.

"Who are you calling idiot?..." Karin spits out, her eyes pointing sharply at Toshiro. Toshiro, turning to look at her jagged stare, returns the feeling back. "The same one who can't seem to read the mood." Toshiro said as they both begins to push each other. They continue to shove each other until they heard the voice of someone waking up.

"Crap, we woke up Yachiru." Toshiro whisper as he turns this head. "And that's a bad thing why?" Karin asks, still pretty tense up. "Yachiru sometime gets these fits if someone wakes her up." Toshiro explains. Karin begins to panic as she sees the face Toshiro is making. _This is serious..._ Karin thought, seeing Toshiro all work up.

Yachiru eyes suddenly open as her pupils constricts.

_"_NO WAY!"

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

"You're an idiot... You live the opposite of me." Tatsuki said. Walking ahead of him. "I just feel like taking a detour." Keigo said as he causally walk behind her.

"I can take care of myself you know. I'm assistant instructor for my dojo and a second degree black belt for a reason." Tatsuki said as she release a punch in the air.

Keigo wince at her determination and strength but he quickly recover. "Tatsuki... you're still a girl and it's my duty to make sure you are safely home." Keigo said. He looks up to see Tatsuki stop walking and just stand there. "Tats-" "IDIOT!"

Tatsuki feeling a bit flush, did not turn to look at him. Instead she stay put, her back facing Keigo. A second later, she continue to walk again. "Idiot..." She mutters, not wanting to look at him. Keigo smile at her reaction and catch up to walk beside her. "Don't get too close to me pervert!" Tatsuki cries, responding with a punch to his chest.

"WHAT DID I DO?!" Keigo screams. "FOR BEING YOURSELF!" Tatsuki cry, matching him in tone and volume.

Throughout the neighborhood, they continue to argue among one another as they make their way to her house.

* * *

**Back to Toshiro and Karin...**

Yachiru's eyes constricts but lucky for Toshiro and Karin, the voice in front of them stop the beast within Yachiru to come out.

"Oh, Toshiro and Yachiru!" A man with white hair carrying a basket walk toward them. Yachiru eyes return to their normal size as she looks toward the man walking to them. "UNCLE SHIRO!" She cries. "My dad is Uncle Shiro?" Toshiro said in surprise.

"THAT'S YOUR DAD?!" Karin asks, getting all nervous of meeting Toshiro's father.

"Oh, you must be one of Isshin's daughter. Karin right?" The man said as he hands Yachiru a basket full of candies. "YAY! CANDY!" Yachiru as she begin to eat them.

"Yes, but how do you know my dad?" Karin asks. "Well your father is my old friend from our days in school as well as my doctor. Oh by the way, I'm Jushiro Ukitake, Toshiro's father." The man now known as Toshiro's father said, extending a hand to her. Karin shake his hand in responds. "Nice to me you Mr. Ukitake..." Karin begins but then realize something. "Wait, if I may ask... why do you and Toshiro have different surnames?"

Jushiro had a look of surprise in his eyes before smiling. "Ah...yes it does seem weird but the thing is... Toshiro isn't really my son, at least not biologically. When he was only 7, we adopted him from a local orphanage." His father reveals, Karin in responds, turn her attention to Toshiro. "You were adopted?"

"Yeah... I'm very grateful for Jushiro and Rangiku for adopting me. They even allow me to keep my surname since it's the only thing I have left from my previous life." Toshiro said, as if ending the topic then and there. Karin, looks at him, with a strong desire to hug him, to lessen the pain but she couldn't muster up the courage to. _COME ON! At least grab his hand!_ Karin complain to herself in her mind.

"Well, I'll leaves you kids alone, and don't worry. I'll make sure Yachiru arrives home just fine. Besides, I been meaning to visit Kenpachi for a while now."

"Thanks, and Yachiru, see you tomorrow." Toshiro said, looking at the girl who currently still munching on different assortments of candies. After hearing him, Yachiru lifts up her head to look at him. "Goodnight Whitey, oh and you too Fireball! Thanks for playing with me." Yachiru said as she saves excitedly. "Goodbye..." Karin said, still shock by what she just learn about Toshiro.

After leaving Yachiru with Toshiro's father, they make their way back to Karin's house.

The winds blow strong as their hair moves forcefully along the current. "Brrr... it's chilly tonight." Karin comments as she rub her hands together but stop short. "Yeah it is. We're almost there..." Toshiro states. "Karin?" Toshiro turns around and sees her standing there. "What's wrong?" Walking back for her.

"It's nothing big... it's just that learning that you're adopted still gets me. I mean, do you still miss your actual parents?" She asks. Toshiro had a feeling that this would happen. "I would be lying if I said I didn't but I don't really remember much of my actual parents. I lost them when I was just 3 yrs old."

Karin head went further down from learning even more about Toshiro. _"He lost both of them when he was only 3 years old... I lost her when I was five."_

"Karin..." Toshiro said, using his hand to bring her chin up. "You don't have to worry about me... I can handle it..." Toshiro said but Karin suddenlygrabs his shoulders while shaking her head. "No... I know the feeling very well... it's like me who lost my mom when I was just five years old. I don't really a lot, just bits of pieces of her but I know enough to say that she's was important to me...she still is. I'm sure it's the same with you." Karin said, leaning forward, close to Toshiro's face. "This pain is no joke and no matter what we do, there will be a special spot in our heart of them. So please don't bear this pain on your own..." Toshiro can feel her breath hitting his face. They are that close to each other. _The feeling is returning again but this time, it isn't just my hand but also my chest. _

_I want to..._

"A-Achoo!" Karin sneezes on his shirt. "Sorry about that..." Karin said, pulling away from Toshiro and trying to prevent more from coming. "It's fine, let just get you home." Toshiro said.

Minutes later, they arrive back to her house, where they first started. "Karin, I'll see you tomorrow.""Wait...I want to ask you something." Karin begins, pulling her hands behind her back as she sway herself up and down to help prepare herself for what she's about to ask of him.

"What is it?" Toshiro asks, giving her his undivided attention. "Well... to be honest, earlier today, I didn't like the idea of you leaving early. I wanted to ask you to stay a bit long and maybe... you know... sleep over for the night like that one time." Karin said, referring to the night Toshiro slept in her and Yuzu's room in the floor, between her and Yuzu.

Toshiro looks at Karin, her face slightly red but looking at her eyes, Toshiro can see very well her determination although slightly shaken, continue to look back at him, not wishing to lose in this matter.

"Karin... I prefer not to become a bother to you guys. Remember last time?" Toshiro asks, reminding Karin of the 'misunderstanding' that occurred last time he slept over. "That was then and this is now. Besides, I believe I found a solution to our problem." Karin suggests, grabbing his arm and pulling him into her house.

* * *

**Inside the Kurosaki's house. **

This is your 'solution'?" Toshiro asks, looking at Karin who lies next to him with Yuzu on the other side of him.

"Yeah, by setting up three futons next to each other, there won't be any misunderstanding." Karin smiles.

Toshiro turn away from her for a momont. "Your logic worries me sometime."

"Um... Karin, is it okay for us to sleep with Toshiro like this?" Yuzu asks, looking across, to her sister. "Don't worry, I already asked our dad and he more than happy with the idea." Karin said with a deadpan face.

"Why am I not surprise..." Toshiro mutters. "Really?" Yuzu asks. "Yeah... sometimes it's good to have an idiot of a father who would allow us to do this sort of thing." Karin said.

"I'm sure he has an ulterior motive for this." Toshiro states. Speaking with Isshin, Toshiro notices that Isshin is a perverted man who enjoys embarrassing his daughters and son to no end. _He been pushing me toward Yuzu and Karin lately._ Toshiro thought as both girls lean their head toward Toshiro.

"I'm sure he does..." Karin yawns as she begins to drift to sleep. "Wait... you guys shouldn't be sleeping like this." Toshiro looks at both of them, from left to right and right to left. Both girls seem to have fallen asleep quickly. "DON'T PRETEND TO HAVE FALLEN ASLEEP ALREADY!" Tosihro cries with no luck. Both girls simply stir a bit before adjusting themselves, both still leaning toward the center.

Toshiro let out a sigh before giving in to the Kurosakis twin. Before completely falling asleep, he sense something pressing one of his hand. Someone is gripping his hand with their own.

He feel his body acting on it own, intertwining with the other hand. Adjusting his hands, Toshiro fell asleep, unaware the very fact that the very owner of the hand is indeed still awake with the illusion of being asleep.

Looking down where their hand would be, although cover from blanket, she smiles. Her face clearly red as a cherry but she seems to not mind it right now. It may be due to the lack of light, or their hand that is distracting her but covering up her face is the last thing in her mind right now.

* * *

Waking up, Yuzu looks around her surroundings. Indeed, it wasn't just a dream. Toshiro indeed slept over and still asleep right besides her.

"T-" "Toshiro..." A voice said, interrupting Yuzu. Yuzu look pass Toshiro and sees Karin sleeping on her side. Her back to her own bed and front at Toshiro. _Oh that right..._ Yuzu remember now of her plan to get Karin and Toshiro together. It's clear that Karin have feelings for Toshiro that's beyond just mere friendship. Of course Yuzu and Toshiro have a special bond that can't be replace but...

_But... I already decided for Karin to have Toshiro... _Yuzu tells herself but the feeling of wanting not to comply to her original plan persists.

Shaking her head, Yuzu gets up and leaves the room to get herself ready and to prepare breakfast for everyone.

**About 20 minutes later...**

"Karin, Toshiro, Ichigo, Dad! Wake up,!" Yuzu cries her usual tone. Karin waking up from her sister yelling, "Hm?" Karin mutters, looking to her side, seeing Toshiro sleeping peacefully by her side. His face alluring her to come close, and without even realizing it, Karin practically mere centimeters apart from Toshiro's face. Closing the gap, Karin continues to approach Toshiro until she sees him beginning to stir as his eyes suddenly open. Seeing his Turquoise eyes so close up, Karin pulls away quickly as Toshiro shakes his sleepiness, not realizing just moments ago how close Karin was to his face.

"Good morning Karin... did you slept well?" Toshiro asks, beginning to wake up from his deep slumber. "Fine... you?" Karin said, looking away from him. "Great... I haven't sleep this well for a long time." Toshiro comments nonchalantly. Karin's face flush even more red from what he just said.

"A-Anyway... it time for breakfast so come on!" Karin gets up and walk out to head to the bathroom.

Toshiro look where Karin just left and look down at his hand. "It's warm..." Toshiro said. Of course his other hand is warm from the blanket but this hand is unusual warm and it has a pleasant feeling to it.

_Oh that's right..._ Toshiro thought, remembering the hand from last night. _Wait... who was that? Karin or Yuzu?"_

**__I'll end it there. After writing this chapter over 3 times, I can settle with how this turn out. Until next time. Which may not be for a while. Sorry. **


End file.
